Our Time
by eltigre221
Summary: Will Manny and Frida become more than boyfriend and girlfriend? Or will they be apart forever? You'll have to read in order to find out. MxF JxD AxS NxD
1. Annoying

**Just for the record I don't own El Tigre but I'm in love with the show.**

**I love Jeanette she's so cool.**

**Hope you all like my story cause they all just pop into my head XD.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Annoying**

Jeanette, Django, and Manny are having an argument and Manny seems to be winning.

"Oh, come on Manny tell us who you've been seeing!" Jeanette demanded.

"Yeah, dude you've got to tell us who she is already!" Django demanded.

"For the last time guys, I said "NO!" I won't tell anyone who she is until the right time."Manny said furiously.

(Everyone has been bugging Manny for the last two months about this girl he's been going out with.Manny keeps telling them that he would tell them when the time is right, but no one is being patient.Except for one blue-haired girl who knows which girl he was always talking about.)

It's been seven years since Manny and Frida have had a normal day. Just the two of them, pulling pranks on the city, beating banditos, and just having fun. Ever since they started dating back when they were thirteen (Manny and Frida are both 20 now, Jeanette is 20 and Django is 21) it was always simple. They would go about their daily lives as just best friends, and no one ever suspected them of ever dating. Except Manny's crazy cousin Jeanette always had a feeling from the start that Manny and Frida would be together. Nowadays it feels like Manny and Frida can never have time to be alone anymore to be just friends. Since both of them go to different collages (thanks to their parents) when they see each other its never private, it's like a public display for everyone to see.

"Dammit Manny," Jeanette yelled, "why won't you tell us who she is already!"

"We're seriously getting ticked," Django agreed, "can't you just give us a hint at least."

"Even we want to know who she is Manny." Manny's Father (Rodolpho Rivera, Manny's super hero dad) and Grandpapi joined the conversation.

"Well, if I ever get some alone time with her then MABEY I WILL TELL YOU WHO SHE IS!!" Manny yelled back extreamly furious now.

"But-" they were all cut off at the same time.

"I SAID NO!" Manny stopped them before they continued.

Manny soon stomped out of the room before the conversation could continue.

* * *

"Dammit why can't they ever just leave me alone," Manny mumbled under his breath, "(sigh) I hope Frida gets here soon I don't think i can take another minute of this." He started remembering the good times when he and Frida could just be themselves and no one would bug them about anything. 'Oh how annoying this is,' Manny thought to himself, 'I just wish that .. we could have some alone time, just us two under the starry sky, a romantic picnic for two, and to top it off, fireworks that would shine brightly in the night, and they would kiss under the beautiful glow.' Manny enjoyed his daydream. "(sigh) If only that were real."

"If only what was real Manny?" El Tigre asked, leaning against the wall.

Manny spun around and saw his ancestor in his room. "Oh, its you," Manny sighed in relief, "you startled me for a second there. What brings you here?"

"Oh the usual just a check up," he replied, "but you didn't answer my question on what was real."

Manny looked down then replied, "Just me and Frida having a date, you know the usual."

"They won't leave you alone will they," El Tigre commented.

"No, they won't, all they want is for me to tell them who I've "been seeing."" Manny whispered and air quoted the last words. "Ugh.. if I could just get an hour alone with Frida then mabey I'd tell them."

Even thought Frida was the only one who knew which girl he was always referring to, he only told the Original El Tigre that it was Frida who he was trying to see now. The only reason why he told him was because he trusted him to keep his secret about Frida. (One of his ancestors comes up from the Land of the Dead once a month, he becomes very happy when El Tigre comes up for a visit.)

"You know there is only so much a person can endure Manny, but if you love her enough you can do what is right." El Tigre told him.

"I know El Tigre but,...if you wouldn't mind..um..could you possibly distract them long enough for me to get to Frida?" Manny asked a little nervous.

"Oh why not," he said it as if it was no big deal, "I'll keep them distracted long enough for you to escape,and find her."

* * *

On the other side of the city Frida was having the same dilemma, hoping to escape and get to her lover. When ever she comes home for a visit she always feels trapped like some one is always watching her. "Ughh... I wish he would come sooner," Frida said to herself feeling upset. "I miss him too much."

"And who might that be my little rocker girl?" asked a familiar voice.

"Huh..who's there?" Frida asked the strange voice.

"Oh don't be that silly Frida you know me so well.. or should I say my lair." the voice then chuckled.

"Huh," Frida said surprised, "Sartana is that you?"

Then in a puff of red other worldly smoke Sartana of the Dead was in Frida's bedroom. "Who were you expecting to poof into your room," she questioned sarcastically, "Manny."She then chuckled. Then she saw the saddened look on her face and stopped her laughing. "Oh Frida, I didn't mean it like that," Sartana said softly, "Its just...well...you know I was only joking around Frida. You know I would never intentionally hurt your feelings." Taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I know Sartana, but I haven't seen him in forever." Frida told Sartana with a faint sob in her voice, "Its driving me crazy not to be with him. You know what I mean." It always made Frida happy to talk to Sartana. It's like she knows just what to say in it always make her feel better. She knew Manny was talking to El Tigre for advice and she's getting hers from Sartana, but she never felt whole.

"I know what you mean Frida, but don't worry I'll get you out of here." the supervilaness told her in a wisper.

"What do you mean get me out of here?" Frida questioned.

"I mean I'm going to take you to see him Frida." Sartana answered her question.

"You mean to see..to see Manny." Frida was quivering with shock and delight in her voice.

"Yes to see Manny." Sartana confirmed. "You ready to go?"

"In a moment. Where will we meet him?" She asked.

"We'll meet him at the park in a half-an-hour." As she answered Frida's question she couldn't help but stare her. It's hard when your friend is in a fix and you just can't help but feel sorry sometimes for them. "(sigh) Frida let me help you." Sartana offered.

"No Sartana, it's alright I've got it." As she turned down the offer, she slowly grabbed her guitar from it's stand. "See easy." Trying to sound calm, but her voice was a little light as she spoke. "Any who I'm gonna call Manny and tell him where to meet us." As she reached for the phone Sartana grabbed it and called Manny herself. "Hey." She was displeased that Sartana would take her phone from her.

"Manny it's Sartana, meet me at the park in thirty minutes. Come alone," Sartana whispered the last part so Frida wouldn't hear, "and bring a picnic lunch for two. Alright,good. See you soon Rivera." as Sartana hung up the phone she turned to Frida. "He'll see us there." Sartana said with a little joy in here voice.

* * *

Back at Manny's house he clicked the turned phone off and shut it. (This was before El Tigre distracted everyone.)

"What did Sartana want?" El Tigre asked.

"She wants to meet me alone at the park in thirty minutes," answering his question, Manny then got confused, "and she told me to bring a lunch for two?" He knew Sartana didn't eat much and why would she want a lunch for two. Manny's thought was interrupted when El Tigre spoke.

"Mabey she's bringing Frida with her, and wanted you to bring the lunch for the two of you." El Tigre plainly said.

Manny sighed heavy then spoke. "Mabey your right mabey..mabey Frida will be there and it'll be a lunch for me and Frida...mabey just mabey..." Manny was lost in thought again. "Hey, um you wouldn't mind distracting everyone early while I sneak out, do you?" Manny asked.

"No problem Manny, no problem at all." El Tigre assured Manny. He sounded confident to Manny, but he ignored it.

"Thanks." Manny said as he left out the window. "I owe you one."

Manny couldn't wait to see Frida even if Sartana would be there, he didn't care if it was a trap or not if he got to see Frida...well thats all that mattered to him. On his way to the park he stopped by a few stores and had a little crime spree. He stole a basket, two blankets, and some food. He was way excited to see her, 'I wonder how she looks after all this time' he thought to himself as he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop getting closer to the park. 'Hope she'll be as happy to see me as I am to see her.' While he pondered this he came to the park to his surprise the park was guarded by Sartana's undead minions. When he reached the gates of the park they let him pass. 'She must of told them that he was coming.' he thought to himself. Then as he entered the park on top of a hill was Sartana standing over someone and to his surprise it was Frida. As he came up the hill the look on Frida's face sent his heart soaring. "Hey." Was all that he could say.

"Hey yourself." Was all that she could reply.

* * *

**OOOOHHHHHHH man this story so awesome so far I hope like reading it as much as I liked typing it.****  
Sorry about Sartana being a little nice, but after I read Luna Negra I felt like Sartana and Frida should be friends or something, so there you have it.  
And I have to admit I took the "Hey, Hey yourself." From American Dragon Jake Long it was too good to pass up. :D  
Review nicely please. **


	2. Finally

**Yeah I love typing this story it's awesome. :)  
OHHH I hope everyone likes this chapter cause i sure do. :)  
Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Finally**

"Hey."

"Hey Yourself."

"It's so nice to see you again Frida." Manny couldn't help but be overwhelmed with joy. "How's it been?"

"Oh, the same," She answered. "you?"

"Well everyone keeps annoying the hell out a me, but other that that the same." He answered the grinned. "You look well." He commented on her appearance. She'll always look the same to him.

"Thanks." she replied sarcastically. "You look more muscular." she commented.

"Welcome and thanks." After he said that he turned to Sartana. "Thanks for clearing the park for us Sartana, that was...very nice." He told the skeleton smirking.

Sartana just shrugged. "Well just looking out for Frida thats all." After that she walked away, but not before saying. "You just make certain that that she's taken care of El Tigre and if anything happens to her...well...just take her strait to he hospital OK." Sartana asked the young hero/villan.

"Of course Sartana," He assured the old villaness. "I won't let anything happen to her. You have my word on that."

"Good, I'll check on you two in an hour." With that out of the way Sartana went to another area of the park, and let the two young adults be.

"Finally were alone." Manny was pleased that he could finally have some alone time with the one he loved. He took a seat next to her on the grass, and laid down the blanket for them to sit on. He got out the the other blanket to be wrapped around Frida, after that he got out the basket and set up their picnic for two. "Hope you don't mind that I stole all of this on my way here." As he set-up the picnic he told her that.

"Not really." She answered. "It keeps you occupied and gets you away from everyone that annoys you."

"Yeah it dose, but it's hard enough to get away as it is. I need someone to cover for me so I can get out. It completely and utterly annoys me, but now I'm here with you thats all that matters." He told her as he finished setting up the picnic.

"Oh, Manny you say the sweetest things, that dose kinda suck that you need someone to distract everyone to escape. I feel bad for you dude, but hey its no picnic for me neither." She got upset as she thought about her little dilemma. "I mean I can't even leave my own house because everyone will see this Manny." She pointed to her problem. "I just wish it could be over with already." She complained.

"Oh, come on Frida please stop that it'll all be over soon, I promise." Manny assured her. She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

* * *

Out on the other hill where Sartana was sitting, she just watched Manny and Frida on there little date. Sartana sighed she remembered when she would always fight El Tigre trying to destroy him and just putting Frida in her usual cell, when ever she got captured. While Sartana was deep in thought she didn't hear anyone come up behind her until that someone put there hand on her shoulder. She looked up in shock.

"Oh, it's you," Sartana said a little relived. "What are you doing here? I thought Manny had you distract everyone at your casa, so he could come out here?" Sartana asked.

"I did, but they just went searching for him after I told them, 'Manny went out on a crime spree', but they didn't believe me. Figures." Answered El Tigre. "So whats new with you Sartana up to the usual on trying to destroy Miracle City?" He asked the supervillaness.

"No not recently." She replied, this didn't surprise him, he knew Sartana was helping Frida more and more now because of her little dilemma. "What about you just come to check up on everyone like usual?" She questioned him.

"Somewhat," he told her. "this time around I'm here for some more pressing matters. Manny told me that he would try to make an important decision one that might change his life forever." After he said that Sartana looked at him with a lot of concern in her crimson red eyes.

As she thought she began to wonder, 'what kind of decision would he make that would practically change his life forever? How can one decision change one's life?' Then it hit her, could it be the indecision that has plagued him for so long. Her thoughts were interrupted when El Tigre saw what she was thinking about.

"Sartana it's not what you think." As he caught the undead villaness off guard. "It's not the indecision. It's completely different."

Sartana looked at him then asked, "What do you mean different from the indecision?"

He just laughed a little and sighed. "You'll see soon enough Sartana, soon enough." Was all he told the old villaness.

She wanted to know what he was talking about, but she let it go when she saw that grin on his face. She sighed, "Well... ok I'll wait to see what the decision will be." She was upset that she was left out, but he did say soon enough so she'll be patient even though she despised it.

* * *

Manny and Frida were starting to enjoy there lunch together, it was perfect, it was quiet, calm, and best of all no one around to see them. They were as happy as can be, but unfortunately their happiness was ruined by the one and only Black Cuervo.

"Oh El Tigre." She said to the super in a sing-song voice. "You want to go do evil together I-" She stopped short when she saw her arch enemy with her crush on a date. "SUAREZ! Why are you here!" She was furious to see him with her.

"Isn't obvious Aves' I'm here on a date with the one I love." Sticking her nose in the air. She only did it to tick her off, which of course worked. "Why are you here other than to ruin my date?" Frida was very ticked and disgusted to see her rival Zoe Aves' seeing her on a date with Manny, but if Zoe saw her dilemma she would never let her live it down.

"For your information Suarez, I came here to invite El Tigre to join me for a crime spree across Miracle City, but now that I see him here with you I feel disgusted to even be in his presence." With that she stuck her noise in the air.

Manny sighed loudly and told Cuervo, "Look Cuervo, do you know how long its been since I've seen Frida?" Cuervo looked confused but shook her head. "Its been at least two months since we've had some alone time together." Cuervo looked shocked she thought for sure that her lover had been with Frida since the day she came back, but if what he said was true than she just ruined the first time they've been alone since frida came home. "Please Cuervo leave us be." After he told the young adult villaness (who is now 20) she just nodded once.

"Bye Tigre see you around sometime." She said that as she flew off.

There was a long moment of silence after Cuervo left. The silence was broken when Manny spoke.

"I shouldn't have said that it was out of question." Manny felt bad for what he said to Cuervo.

"No Manny," Manny turned to look at his beloved. She had a look on her face, one which he was not familiar with. "she didn't know about us, but it makes me feel bad that I couldn't just face my fear and show everyone. Then mabey we'd be left alone."

"No Frida." Manny told her firmly. "We'll find a way out of this I know it."

Frida looked into his eyes and she saw that he had full confidence in the two of them making through this. She sighed heavy and then she felt the same confidence that they could make it through this. "Agreed we can make it through this. I believe you Manny."

"Alright!" Manny cheered then grew serious. "Frida I want to ask you a serious question."

"Well what is is Manny?" Frida was curious on what her beloved was talking about.

* * *

Behind Manny he made a hand signal to El Tigre to toss him a little box. Sartana noticed the hand signal and wondered who it was going to. Then she turned to El Tigre and saw him pull out a small little box from his back pocket.  
Then she understood the choice Manny was making. She felt a sudden pulse to encourage this scene continue to have Frida be happy. She smiled and watched the beautiful scene unfold. He tossed the box to Manny.

* * *

"Well Manny aren't you gonna answer me or what." Frida was getting a little ticked that her friend wasn't talking to her. Fortunately she was so preoccupied on Manny that she didn't see the box fall into his hand from behind him.

"You ready for this?" He asked his tone a little smug.

"Yes Manny. Why would you ask a question like that" Frida was still wondering where her friend was going with this.

"Here it comes." He smiled, he looked very excited by his expression. "Frida Suarez...(he bent down on one knee and held out the box and flipped it open) will you...marry me?" In front of Frida was the prettiest ring she'd ever seen it looked hand made and it was inscribed to her and Manny's initials on the inside. "Please tell me Frida whats your answer." He looked like he was begging for the answer.

"MY answer...my answer is..is. YES! YES! YESYESYES! I do Manny I will marry you!" She was so shocked at first then she became so excited that finally she and Manny would finally get engaged to each other.

"Oh perfect I can't wait." He was so happy that he could barely hold it in, and neither could Frida.

"Oh Manny we have so much to do; guest list, wedding invites, the wedding dress, the flowers.." Frida was going on and on that when Manny finally cut in she was shocked to hear him.

"Frida," His best friend turned her head when she heard her husband-to-be she was off guard. "Why don't we tell everyone tonight at my house for dinner?" Frida pondered her new husbands words then agreed with him.

"Good idea to do it at dinner. Sooo when do I come over for dinner?" She asked very excited.

"Around eight should be just about right." He told his soon to be fiance'. "Mabey you should wear a dress to cover up the dilemma." He suggested.

She looked at her dilemma and nodded to him once and grabbed he guitar and strummed the strings a little, and started to played there song.

While Frida played their song Sartana and El Tigre walked over to them and were about to talk, but they let them finish there song first. Once Frida finished the song they were on to more pressing matters.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter cause I sure as hell did. :)  
Review nicely please. :)**


	3. Dinner

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the somewhat late update, but I've had a lot to do this week.  
But its all over now :)  
Stupid homecoming dance and game XD.  
Well enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Dinner**

Sartana and El Tigre asked Manny and Frida what they can do to help them get ready for dinner, since they overheard them talking about telling everyone at dinner tonight.

"What can I do to help?" Sartana asked.

"Well we need a dress for Frida, it can even be one of yours, if you like." Manny suggested.

"I like that idea." Sartana agreed with Manny's idea. She started tapping her bony chin thinking and chuckling. "Besides I've always wanted to see Frida in my dress."

El Tigre sighed and looked at everyone around him, then he spoke up. "Mabey, I should go get everyone thats out looking for you home so we can prepare for dinner."

They all looked at him and Manny was the first to break the silence. "No, I'll get everyone out looking for me home," Manny was happy he would go out of his way and do that. "but could you instead bring the other ancestors up so they can hear the good news." Manny chuckled lightly at the thought of all off his ancestors being in one place to hear him announce that he's getting married. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind some big news." Manny chuckled again.

"Well I do agree they will like some big news." El Tigre chuckled with Manny. "Are you sure though?"

"Positive." Frida and Sartana answered for Manny.

"Alright then I'll go get everyone, I'll be back in time for dinner." Before he left he asked. "By the way what time will you tell everyone?"

"Around seven forty-five."

"Good, see you all later."

And with that out of the way El Tigre left for the Land of The Dead to tell all of Manny's ancestors about the big news that Manny will announce at dinner tonight. After he left Manny turned to Sartana and Frida and they were wondering what kind of dress Frida should wear tonight. They then decided to go with Sartana's dress, because her dress wasn't just pretty, but big enough for Frida to hide her dilemma.

"So it's settled then," Manny began. "El Tigre will bringing up the ancestors."

"Me and Frida will tell her family the big news and they'll arrive with us to your house at eight tonight, and don't worry I'll make the same entrance as I did before when Puma announced his big news." Sartana continued, and giggled.

"I'll find mi familia and get them home." Manny added.

"And finally Sartana will get me one of her dresses to wear tonight at your house." Frida finished.

"Well thats it, see you tonight laddies." And with that done Manny shot one of his grappling hooks to a nearby building and went to find his family.

* * *

When he left he was thinking about stopping to rob the bank, the jewelry store, and the museum on his way home to prove that he was out on a crime spree. To prove to them that El Tigre was telling the truth about him doing that. He decided to do it, besides he hasn't done anything evil in a couple of weeks.

After he robbed the jewelry store and the bank he was on his way to the museum to steal the Jeweled Mule of Maya, this would be the third time this week that the mule would be stolen. As he entered the hall where the mule was he saw not only his Dad guarding the mule, but his crazy cousin Jeanette as well, along with her boyfriend Django.

"Oh Shit" Manny muttered under his breath. Unfortunately everyone in the room, mainly Manny's family and Django, heard him.

They all turned to see him with shock on there faces then turned into an evil pleasure, like they wanted him to be there. "Oh Shit." Manny muttered again.

"Uh... Hi guys..um what brings you all here." Manny stammered sounding very nervous.

"Oh no reason in particular Manny." Manny spun around to the voice he heard behind him to his surprise it was his grandpapi as his alias Puma Loco, also to his surprise he was behind the door that automatically locks when you shut it and of course his grandfather closes it. It scared Manny that his grandfathers voice sounded so serious, Manny gulped.

"Oh Shit." Manny muttered again.

"Oh don't worry Manny." Jeanette was next to speak and she sounded almost like an evil wind chime. "Were not going to do anything except ask you one last time. Who is she!?" Jeanette didn't just shout it, but more of demanded in her voice.

"Um... no." Was all that Manny told them.

Then before he knew it he was pinned to the wall and when he opened his eyes he saw both Jeanette and Django pinning him against the wall. To his surprise his grandfather had his legs tied together and his hands were bound to the wall. It hit him hard when reality came to, they were going to force it out of him, but the only way to do that was to use the bronze boots of truth on him.

"Wait DON'T!" Manny shouted, but it was useless everyone was focused on getting him to tell. "Please don't! If it'll make you all feel better I'll tell you who she is at dinner tonight!" Manny shouted before it was too late. Fortunately enough for Manny the sole of his fathers boots were almost near his chest. Manny sighed in relief. "Now can you get me down from here!" Manny shouted angrily.

They all let him down from where they suspended him on the wall. Jeanette was the first to speak.

"Sorry 'bout that Manny." Jeanette said sheepishly. "We really wanted to know who she was, but will you really tell us at dinner tonight." She was getting excited.

"Even better I have even more big news tonight, so you all wouldn't mind looking nice for dinner tonight. Would you?" Manny asked.

"Really!" They all said at once. They seemed very excited.

"Yes."

"Alright." Jeanette and Django shouted at once.

"Don't worry Manny we'll all look nice for dinner tonight." Rodolpho assured his son.

"Sí, Sí we'll all look nice." Grandpapi also assured Manny.

"Good, by the way how did you all know where to find me?" Manny asked confused.

The rooms sudden silence was confusing Manny. The silence was broken by Django.

"We weren't eaves dropping or anything, but we thought if you were on a crime spree then most likely we thought you'd eventually come here to steal the mule." With that out of the way the room fell silent again, and everyone felt awkward.

"Well its good you weren't eaves dropping, and good call for thinking I'd steal the mule." Manny was impressed that they could guess right. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go and steal the mule." Manny just casually strolled toward the mule and took it off its pedestal.

This didn't surprise Rodolpho anymore, he was used to Manny doing this. Ever since the ancestors started coming up he's been even more fickle abut the indecision than ever. So he just let his son do what he wants now and again.

Before Manny left the hall he said this only, "See you all at dinner, oh and don't forget to tell mom about this." He had a very large smirk-like smile on his face, as he carried the mule out of the museum.

* * *

On the other side of the city. Frida was in Sartana's lair and they were putting the dress on Frida and she looked amazing. She and Sartana were getting ready for the big news at Manny's house that night. They already told Frida's family about her marriage and that they were going to the grooms house for dinner tonight.

"Oh Sartana. Can you believe that soon enough I'll be known as Mrs. Rivera." Frida was so excited that she could hardly contain herself.

"Somewhat Frida, but I'm so happy for you finally you and Manny can be joined together in holy matrimony." Sartana was as excited as Frida. "Bandito's get me the pins, and a churro." Sartana told her undead minions. They immediately obeyed there master without hesitation, and in a few seconds Sartana's minions gave her the pins and a churro. Sartana gave the churro to Frida and she stuck the pins in where they needed to go.

"Frida make sure to tell me if I hurt you or if I prick you in the wrong place."

"Of course I'll tell you Sartana." Frida's mouth was full of her beloved churro.

"Good now hold still."

It took them two hours to have Frida looking perfect in the dress. It was only seven so they had an hour to get everyone ready for dinner. When they were at Frida's house both of Frida's parents were ready to go, but Frida's envious sisters Anita and Nikita were both going to try and staying home,but on the other hand Sartana wasn't going to have any member of Frida's family missing what was going to happen tonight night.

"Why aren't you two dressed don't you want to see your sisters husband?" Even though Sartana's question was a rhetorical one she still got an answer, from Frida's father Chef Suárez.

"Sorry Sartana there just upset cause there little sister is getting married before them." He chuckled a little, he was used to Sartana dropping in now and again to check up on Frida. Strange enough he started to think of Sartana more and more as a friend of the family, instead of a supervillan.

"Well it dose make sense that they'd be jealous of there much more cutter sister, who doesn't talk like a military officer." Frida always enjoyed annoying her sisters.

"Oh just shut up Frida." The twins yelled at there sister switching every other word while they talked.

"You first."

Before the argument could continue Sartana stopped them. "Enough!" The undead villaness shouted. "You two will get dressed now and we will all go to Frida's new husbands house and enjoy a calm and relaxing dinner!"

Frida's sisters sighed in defeat and nodded to the villaness.

"Good now go put these dresses on." Sartana held out two very pretty dresses for the twin sisters.

The twins eyes were bright with joy because they are allowed wear these dresses which looked like they were made especially for them.

"We get to wear these?!" The twins were awestruck.

Sartana nodded and smiled.

"Cool." They both said at the same time.

"Wow I didn't know that word was apart of your vocabulary." Frida commented sarcastically.

"Frida please stop it." Frida's mom was worried that Frida would tick her sisters off again.

"Yes mom."

"We'll go put them on right away!" The two 22 year old twins grabbed the dresses from Sartana and bolted for there room to try them on.

"Once they have there dresses on we'll go to his house." Sartana smiled as the twins were enjoying the very pretty dresses that Sartana gave them.

Everyone just nodded.

Only five minuets passed when the twins came down stairs with the dresses on, and to be honest Frida thought the dresses looked very cute on her sisters. Anita was wearing a purple dress with a lot sequenced on it, little did everyone know that Anita loved to wear dresses with lots of sequence, and Nikita was wearing a blue dress with no sequence, but just a plain dress it looked wonderful on her, and Nikita loved to wear plain dresses that had just a plain look to it they made her feel different.

"Wow." Was all that Frida and her parents could say.

"Well we should get going, everyone grab hold." Sartana said, and in a puff of red smoke they were at Manny's casa, but they had to go up two floors first.

* * *

_Hours earlier._

* * *

When Manny arrived home he started to prepare dinner for everyone, fortunately he took some cooking lessons from his parents and was ready for this. He made some chicken mole for dinner, and he was going to make sure he would be in a tux when his wife and her family would come.

In two hours everyone was seated at the dinner table ready for dinner. Jeanette was in a pretty red dress, Django was in a tux. Maria (Manny's mom A.K.A. Plata Peligrosa the danger crazy superhero) was wearing a yellow dress, Rodolpho was wearing his gray suit, hat, and glasses. Grandpapi was also wearing a tux, and he let Manny borrow his sombrero to serve dinner. Manny had to changed into his tux before he served dinner with the sombrero and its golden claws, but before dinner was served all of the ancestors came in the house looking very nice for the occasion.

"Wow we weren't expecting you all to visit tonight." Jeanette was very surprised.

"Well someone insisted that we come up for dinner tonight." Justice Jaguar was glaring at El Tigre and he obviously was upset about being here.

"Si, and why do we have to wear these stupid monkey suits again, arr." The Mighty Cheetar complained.

"Because Manny has something important to tell us." Maria answered.

Before they could continue Manny came in the room.

"Oh good you're all here." Manny said behind them.

They all turned around to find Manny wearing a tux and looking very nice.

"Ah Manny you are here, will you please tell us what you wish to say?" Dark Leopard asked.

"Will you all sit first and let me bring in dinner." Manny answered.

"Fair enough." El Tigre replied.

After five minuets Manny came back into the room with dinner in the golden claws of his grandfathers golden sombrero. Like when his grandfather had made his announcement the threw the mole everywhere, and at everyone. They just blinked, but Jeanette was about to rip Manny to shreds, but her boyfriend Django stopped her. When Manny Started to talk she paid attention.

"Ah good your all done, now the big news is...I'm getting MARRIED!!" Manny exclaimed.

There was a strange silence, but it broke easily when Jeanette and Django both were ecstatic about this, even Manny's mom was supportive.

"Awesome." They both said at the same time.

"Oh mijo I'm so happy for you." Maria was very proud of her son for finding that certain someone to spend his life with.

El Tigre than walked over to Manny and showed his support. What was strange to Manny was that all of his ancestors, even his dad and grandpapi were frozen in there seats. Before Manny could ask them what was wrong Jeanette spoke.

"So who's the luck girl who your gonna marry." Jeanette asked.

A watch came out of the sombrero, as he talked. "She'll be here in about ah.." Manny was smiling as he cut off when an explosion busted open the front door.

"Nana!" Django shouted in shock.

Just then all of Manny's frozen family stood and Rodolpho shouted. "You dare intrude on my son's special day!"

Then in a flash all of his family became super. "You making a mistake!" Manny shouted.

"Don't worry we'll get rid of this filthy garbage before your wife gets here, no offense Django." Justice Jaguar said.

"None taken." Django replied.

Just then from the hallway a voice said. "Was that the voice of Justice Jaguar or am I hearing things."

Then another two voices replied. "No papa we heard it too."

Then from around the corner came Police Chef Suarez and his family in toe, but one blue-haired girl couldn't be seen.

"Chef Suarez what are you doing here?" Django asked.

"I'm here to see Frida's husband." The disturbed Police Chef answered.

"Right here Chef." Manny said rasing his hand grinning.

"What.. Rivera.. You.." He was at a loss for words.

"Dad let me through I wish to see my husband." Frida sounded irritated.

"But Frida-" He was cut short when Sartana put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him seriously. He nodded and moved aside reveling his youngest daughter.

"Manny." Frida smiled brightly when she saw her husband.

"Frida." Manny smiled the in the same way.

* * *

Little did they know that there was a birdie perched on the corner of the nearest roof and she was furious by what she was seeing. As she cursed under her breath, she swore she would break up there two love birds.

"I will break-up Manny and Frida, or my name isn't BLACK CUERVO!" Shouted the young adult supervillaness into the sky.

* * *

**Oh now this story is getting good.  
The next chapter possibly won't be as long, but it still will be good.  
Till the next chapter.  
Review Please.**


	4. The Dilemma

**Introducing Chapter 4  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Dilemma**

"Manny"

"Frida"

Frida and Manny slowly walked toward each other. When they were in arms reach they intertwined there hands.

"You are the the one who haunts my dreams." Manny told his wife.

Frida giggled and told him. "And you are the one who will be by my side forever."

Then they both sighed. Everyone just stared at them. Maria was the first to speak.

"Well were very happy for you both." She sounded very happy, but also a little disturbed. "Lets sit we have so much to talk about."

"Agreed." Chef Suarez had a few questions for his soon to be son-in-law. He gave Manny a glare, that bounced right off of him like he was expecting it.

Everyone walked in and were very disturbed that Manny was getting married, that or the fact that Frida was wearing one of Sartana's dresses. Other than that Manny's family was still somehow in the same state of being frozen like someone had taken there souls out of them and were unable to speak. It still made Manny worried, but everyone, other than his family, were asking questions left and right.

"So how and when did this all happen?" Django asked before stuffing his face with a burrito (Manny made more food cause he knew when he threw it on the wall when he made dinner.)

"Well back when me and Frida were thirteen we started to feel unique feelings for each other." Manny started.

"We didn't know if the other felt the same way, but when we confessed to the other we not only felt better, but we felt whole that we could be together and still be friends." Frida continued.

"What do you mean still be friends?" Jeanette asked.

Frida and Manny giggled and they both replied. "When we were dating we just pretended that nothing was going on."

"So when school was over and whatnot you two said you were just off to do something stupid you were actually going on dates?" Maria asked.

"Half of the time we would do something stupid and the other would be a date." Manny answered his mom's question.

"So what your saying is that without anyone knowing you two would be on dates?" Chef Suarez was still confused.

"Oh I wouldn't say no one knew about it." Frida looked at Sartana and El Tigre. "We both decided to tell one person we could trust to keep our secret, basically someone to talk to when we didn't know what to do. I told Sartana."

"And I told El Tigre." Manny shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"Wait! You two knew about this and didn't tell us!" Rodolpho snapped out of his frozen state, he was deeply confused and furious. "Why?"

Sartana and El Tigre both sighed at the same time and then spoke. "They did say they needed someone to help them out and to give them advice." Sartana continued to explain for Frida. "Frida knew that if she told either of you she knew you would be a little upset." Sartana rubbed the back of her bony neck looking nervous.

El Tigre continued for Manny. "Manny needed advice from me to cope with more than his relationship he needed other advice to. Advice neither of you would be happy in giving him such advice without getting suspicious." He shrugged.

Both Manny and Frida's parents looked at each other then at Manny and Frida all of them having the same question on there minds: 'What would we get suspicious about in a love relation ship?'

Manny looked at Frida and he had a question of his own for her. 'Should we tell them?' She looked at him serious for a minuet and nodded, they needed to tell them about the dilemma.

They both got up and stood next to each other worried about what would happen. They both sighed and turned to them with a strange look on there faces that none of them were familiar with. The rest of Manny's family were unfrozen and staring at the soon to be married couple with confusion on there faces.

"We've been keeping a secret from all of you." Frida looked down depressed as her husband spoke. "A very big secret from you." Manny looked down too, before he could continue a large explosion caught everyone off guard even Manny and Frida.

They all turned to the direction of where the explosion came from. They all saw the cause of the explosion, it was a laser blast and a big one by the looks of it. The one who fired the blast was from none other than Black Cuervo. Manny became nervous and so did Frida.

She laughed evilly before she blasted the house again. Manny quickly covered Frida from any debris or from any miss fires.

Then she spoke after a few more fires from her laser gun. "So Riveras and others how do you all feel about-" She automatically cut off her ranting when she saw Sartana of the Dead sitting in the Rivera family casa like she was an invited guest. "Whats going on here? Why is Sartana of the Dead in your casa Manny?" The supervillaness was very confused.

"She's a gust Cuervo and if you don't mind me and Frida have some very big news to deliver." Manny told the villaness and Frida stiffened when she heard the word deliver.

She just spat and said. "We already heard your big news of marriage, so whats your other "big news"." She air quoted the last words and folded her arms.

"Come in and sit down and we'll tell everyone." Manny looked at her seriously.

She sighed and stepped into the Rivera casa and to her surprise again she saw Police Chef Suarez at his table too. She became more shocked by the second there. She thought 'this better be worth me even entering this place.' She took a seat next to Maria and Mrs. Suarez, she looked at Manny with annoyance in her eyes as she glared.

"Where were we... oh now I remember." Then he looked down as Frida did. "You see as we grew older and we grew stronger so did our love for each other." They both grew very serious that they both spoke at the same time.

"We began to develop very unique cravings, you could say." They started to become more and more nervous, but they still continued.

"Soon the cravings became out of control and we started to do things we couldn't dream of doing. This was because we never thought our love would be that powerful." They both shuddered.

Everyone was really stumped about what they were talking about.

Jeanette was the only one who asked. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

They both sighed and they looked at each other. "We were...um...well.." Manny was at a loss for words.

Frida on the other hand wasn't. "We were having sex with each other." After Frida said that both they covered there ears and closed there eye's.

Everyone shouted including Cuervo, except El Tigre and Sartana. "YOU TWO WERE HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER!!" Once they calmed down Manny and Frida opened there eye's and uncovered there ears.

They looked at everyone and sighed. "Thats not all of it."

"WHAT ELSE COULD THERE BE!!" They shouted again.

Frida sighed alone this time and she looked at her dilemma, even though it was under the dress she could still see it. She looked at everyone and told them in a very sad voice. "I'm pregnant."

Instead of anger like she expected there was silence. She looked up at them and to her they looked very shocked them they looked sad almost like remorse.

She looked at them confused. "What no yelling?" She questioned.

They just stared at her like she was a ghost or something.

Manny spoke up to break the silence. "No, mi amore." She looked up at her husband with a worrying look on her face. "They are just a bit shock from what we've told them." He sounded so sure to her and when he was sure she believed him, so she nodded.

They turned to look at there families. They weren't shocked any more they just look like they want an explanation.

"How long have you been (gulp) pregnant?" Chef Suarez asked his youngest daughter with concern.

"Six months." Manny answered for his wife.

"Six months." Frida's older sisters looked at each other remembering the health classes they took at collage, and the a baby would be ready to leave the fetus at nine months. "That means Frida has only three months till the baby comes." They sounded concerned.

"Yes." Manny answered the twins concern for there sister.

He turned to Frida and she just looked at him, he knew she was worried that if she showed them the fetus then mabey she would feel better of feel worse. She nodded and as she turned to everyone there was a new look on there faces one that she was not expecting. To be honest to her they looked almost ecstatic even Cuervo who hated her very existence.

Manny's ancestors one by one came up to her with a look of hope and happiness rather than an upset look. It confused her, but Manny understood, they were happy because their family's genes will be passed down to the next generation of Rivera's. After the Rivera ancestors moved aside, Frida's family had the same look on their faces too, 'what was this mess with Frida day' she thought as they passed her. She just stared at them and smiled, they smiled back, and they moved aside so Manny's family could see her. Maria was very happy for her and Manny, but Rodolpho and Grandpapi were very displeased with Manny and to think that he could keep such a secret from them horrified them even more. They did despise it, but if it made Manny happy then they had no say in the matter.

There were even more questions after that, Manny and Frida were asked, and they answered them one by one.

* * *

Unbeknown to them was that three people were watching them and each wanted revenge on Manny, but two of them loved Frida. The Titanium Titan, Senior Siniestro, and Dr. Chipotle Jr. They each want to break-up the relationship between them even if Frida is pregnant they didn't care they all wanted the break-up of Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez.

* * *

**Awesome another chapter done  
I hope everyone loves is cause I think its ok.**


	5. Preparation and Problems

**Awesome chapter 5 hope everyone enjoys this chapter **  
**The story will keep getting more and more interesting by the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Preparation and Problems**

Manny and Frida answered everyone's questions one at a time, even though that they were coming at them a mile a minuet. Each of their families wanted explanations on when this happened and when they first had sex. They both thought one, 'How embarrassing,' and two 'Why the hell would we tell you that!' They answered there questions anyway.

"So when did you two first get busy in bed?" Dark Leopard asked Manny nudging his arm.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged then answered. "Mabey two-three years ago. Can't really remember."

He thought that would be good enough for now. Once the baby was delivered then they could know the whole truth. Until then this will have to do. His wife was thinking the same exact thing.

"Why didn't you two tell anyone until now?" Cuervo asked them. After what she heard she decided to stay and find out as much as she can, also she was happy that there would be a new Rivera in town soon.

Manny and Frida looked at her like she was serious. She looked serious so they answered her. "Mabey because if people know there's a new Rivera coming then our family will be in danger." Manny continued. "Besides we already picked some names out for the baby, depending on its gender." He just shrugged it off like no big deal.

That last remark sent more questions flying, but not as many as before.

"What names did you chose?" Django and Jeanette asked at once.

"In case its a girl we've decided to name her Isabella Rivera." Manny told them.

"If its a boy we've decided to name him Miguel Rivera." Frida like the idea of fraternal twins, one boy and one girl so both names can be used and of course Manny would always go with her ideas.

"When do you both plan on getting married?" Rodlopho asked, his voice almost sounded emotionless, but there was a hint of happiness in it.

"In a few weeks." Manny answered.

"Oh, I see." He didn't sound so happy, it confused Manny and Frida, but they let it go.

"Oh there is soo much to do before the wedding." Cuervo apparently liked the idea of going to a wedding.

"I can help make a dress for Frida." Sartana offered. "Carmella, Maria." She turned to the two very happy mothers.

"Yes Sartana?" They both asked at the same time.

"You two wouldn't mind helping me make a wedding dress for Frida would you?" The undead villaness asked the mothers.

"We would be delighted Sartana to help make the wedding dress." There answer pleased Sartana, she was very happy.

Sartana, Carmella, and Maria all talked to each other about dress designs for Frida. Cuervo, Jeanette and Django were debating on what kind of flowers that will be everywhere at the wedding. The only ones wrapped up in a private conversation were Manny's Dad and Grandpapi, and Frida's dad. What ever they were talking about did make everyone curious, but they minded their own business. Manny was talking to his ancestors, except El Tigre, finally getting some time to talk about personal stuff, he asked why they were frozen like that earlier.

"So why were you all frozen like statues earlier?" Manny asked his ancestors.

"Just trying to absorb what we were hearing, thats all." Justice Jaguar told the curious Manny.

"Well if you say so." Manny shrugged.

"You excited about the wedding?" Dark Leopard asked.

"Why wouldn't I be." He smirked.

"Good point arr." The Mighty Chettar agreed.

"Dose thou hope the child will be a boy?" Golden Leon asked, and everyone else he was talking to also wanted to know.

"I guess." They looked a little shocked, but they let it go. "Then again having a pair of fraternal twins would be nice too." He smiled very deep in a daydream of his little kids, one boy and one little girl. The others seemed to like that idea.

Frida sighed as she stared at everyone, feeling left out. As she stared at everyone she didn't hear someone come up from behind her, not until that some one put there had on her shoulder. She looked up in shock and sighed in relief to see that it was El Tigre.

"How you holding up sweetie?" He made her feel better when he talked to her like that, like they were always family.

"Fine, you?" she asked after her deep thought of everyone was over.

"Good. How do you think she feels?" El Tigre asked in concern for their little bundle of joy coming soon.

"O.K. I guess, but how do you know its a girl?" She was a little confused that he would try and guess the gender.

"Well you never know, so a girl is my best bet." That made her feel even more happy, the way he comforts her it makes her feel very relaxed from time to time.

She giggled. "Well that makes sense."

"What are you hoping for?" He asked her on an unusual tone, but she ignored it.

"To be honest, I'm hoping for a pair of twins, fraternal twins to be exact." She smiled happily.

"Really, one boy and one girl?" He asked in the same unusual tone.

"Yes, if we have two then mabey our family will get bigger and be more different, I guess." She replied in a somewhat unconcerning tone.

The conversations continued throughout the night until three A.M. When it was around midnight Jeanette and Django fell asleep on the couch. Cuervo left a half-an-hour after Jeanette and Django crashed. She said something about being home before the sunrise, she also said she wouldn't tell her family everything until a week before the wedding. The Suarez family had left around one thirty, they told everyone that they would try and keep the wedding a secret until a week before it like Cuervo. Sartana and Maria left at two, as they left they were still discussing about the wedding dress designs. Manny and Frida were still talking to the ancestors until two forty-five. Once they fell asleep at three Manny and Frida had some questions for Rodolpho and Grandpapi.

"So what were you discussing with my dad?" Asked the curious Frida.

"Oh not much," Rodolpho answered. "Basically just how shocked we were when we heard not only that you were pregnant, but that you were getting married. It was a lot to take in, and thats it."

Fortunately for Rodolpho he didn't need to lie much to them tonight, they were too tired from all the questions everyone was asking them. They just nodded and headed off to bed, in Manny's room. He decided to get a larger bed so he and Frida could both sleep together, not in a relationship kind of way, but just to sleep together like friends kind of way.

Both Rodolpho and Grandpapi sighed in relief when they left the room and went off to bed.

"Dat was a close one chu better keep your mouth shut around them for a while." Grandpapi told his son, in a somewhat impressed manor.

"I can't agree with you more papi, until they understand what this will all mean its best we keep our little secret to ourselves." Rodolpho agreed with his father, only because of what they talked about with Chef Suarez.

* * *

FLASHBACK, to earlier that evening...

* * *

"Look, I know you think my son is a punk, but please give him some credit. He's going to not only be a husband, but a father as well." Rodolpho, Grandpapi, and Chef Suarez were in a corner talking privately.

"I know that, but I'm worried that Frida will, not get hurt of course, just be upset by what she's doing." Chef Suarez sounded worried for his youngest daughter.

"Chu've got nothing to worry about, she'll be fine with Manny, and he loves her as much as she loves him." Grandpapi assured the disturbed Police Chef. "Besides me and Rodolpho have more to worry about than you do."

Chef Suarez looked at them, he was very confused on what they were talking about. "What are you talking about Puma?"

Both supers sighed heavy. "Look Emiliano, there is sort of a curse in our family." Rodolpho began.

"The curse so to speak is basically that when ever there is a new Rivera born into the family, the baby's parents must chose said baby's choice, or they let the baby chose, whether or not it will be a hero or villan." Grandpapi continued.

"That doesn't seem much like a cure to me?" Emiliano questioned.

"Well, like we said its like a curse." Rodolpho replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"The rest of it is dat because Manny and Frida are both indecision then their baby will most likely be the same. Which means dat me and Rodolpho won't be able to teach their child, which means dat we have no reason to stay here to guide Manny." Grandpapi finished.

They continued the conversation with a different topic to try and forget the first one.

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

"I know father, but what can we do if this makes Manny happy, then we have no say in the matter." Rodolpho was feeling very depressed.

"Well there is something that can be done." Grandpapi didn't need to say anything else, cause Rodolpho knew almost exactly what he was talking about.

"No father we can't break them up." Rodolph nearly shouted.

"No No, not break them up, but if they both want us to stay then we can until they want us to leave when they believe they've learned all they can from us." This eased his son's worries a little bit, but not for long.

"I understand what you mean papi, but I just don't know what to do."

"We should think about this in the morning then." With that out of the way the old man skittered to his room.

"Goodnight Mijo see you in the morning."

"Goodnight papi."

* * *

On the other side of the city in the Miracle City docks in the Peoples' Statue fist there was an angry ex-sidekick who would stay up night after night trying to think of a way to get his best friend back and to destroy his son for ruining his life.

"Oh, now I know the perfect way to get back at Manny Rivera WHO RUINED MY LIFE!!" The Titanium Titan shouted in his home/headquarters.

"All I have to do is break-up his relationship with that Suarez girl." he laughed menially at his devious plan.

* * *

Out on a hill in Miracle City another someone was up and thinking of a plan to destroy Manny and to get his lover Frida all his.

"Oh my a-little buttercup how can a-you fall for that no good-a coyote and not fall for-a me." Sergio/Senior Siniestro.

Sergio the little Italian exchange student from Italy disguises himself as an adult cowboy with a bad cowboy accent and he has a thing for Frida. He's also a weirdly short villan.

"No matter a-now, cause I'm-a gonna get rid of that El Tigre and you'll be a-mine forever." The twenty-year-old Italian villan laughed evilly at his brilliant plan.

* * *

Back at the Miracle City docks was the lair of another villan in Miracle City, who hated Manny Rivera as much as the next guy. He like Sergio also has a thing for Frida. He also is an unusually short villan.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. doesn't understand, how can the blue-haired she goddess fall for that no good loser El Tigre." Dr. Chipotle Jr. asked himself.

"What dose he have that Dr Chipotle Jr. doesn't have? Oh this is making Dr. Chipotle Jr. mad." The little nineteen-year-old scientist was getting more angry at El Tigre by the second.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. has the best plan for getting rid of El Tigre forever and it will leave the blue-haired vixen all mine for the taking." Dr Chipotle Jr. laughed his cough-like laugh at his ingenuous plan to destroy El Tigre and to get his woman.

* * *

**Now that all the wedding haters are planning, will Manny and Frida have a memorable wedding or will they be torn apart by those who hate them.  
You'll have to stay tuned in order to find out if they'll be together.  
Well bye for now review nicely or not but till next time. :)  
**


	6. The Plans of Evil Lovers and an ExSidek

**Now without further adieu I present to you all chapter 6  
**

**Enjoy everyone, also i hope a lot of you laugh cause I added a lot of different things that might be funny (shrugs)  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Plans of Evil Lovers and an Ex-Sidekick  
**

Out in the Miracle City docks Dr. Chipotle Jr. was in his room making some modifications to his guacamole monster, so it could destroy El Tigre and make Frida his. When he was done with the modifications to his guacamole monster he and his monster left his room and went upstairs to have breakfast. Dr. Chipotle Jr's father Dr. Chipotle Sr. was having breakfast, he noticed his son walking up from his room as he sat at the table and started eating.

"So what's new at the Rivera casa, Dr. Chipotle Sr. would like to know." He was truly curious to what his son has been seeing at his arch rivals casa.

"GrrrRRR. Dr. Chipotle Jr. doesn't want to talk about it!" He nearly yelled it at his father. "All Dr. Chipotle Jr. wants is for El Tigre to be destroyed!!"

Dr. Chipotle Sr. could tell his son was upset about something that happened at that particular casa last night. He just sighed before he asked his son what he saw and or heard. "What did you hear or see at the Rivera casa? Please tell Dr. Chipotle Sr. mijo."

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. would rather give up evil forever." He sounded so sure of himself that he used his most strongest words.

He sighed again and told his son. "Dr. Chipotle Sr. knows your not serious, so just tell Dr. Chipotle Sr. what the news was. Dr. Chipotle Sr. can already see that it involves the Suarez girl you like so much. Just tell Dr. Chipotle Sr. or so help Dr. Chipotle Sr. will take away your lab privileges for a month, one month." Dr. Chipotle Sr. was furious, but the kept his cool.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. sighed. "Yes it involves the blue-haired beauty father, but what makes Dr. Chipotle Jr's blood boil is that she's getting married to that annoying pain in the neck El Tigre."

That made Dr. Chipotle Sr. practically drop his cup of coffee, but he grabbed it just in time. "Are you sure you heard right son, because Dr. Chipotle Sr. thinks its wonderful that two lovers will finally be together."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. couldn't believe what his father just said to him. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. can't believe what you just told Dr. Chipotle Jr. how can you be for this disgusting wedding. The blue-haired she vixen should be all mine!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. was so furious at his father that his guacamole monster was hiding behind the couch in fear of his masters anger.

He sighed again. "Dr Chipotle Sr. knows how much you like the Suarez girl, but if she's happy with El Tigre then you have no say in the matter. I'm sorry Diego, but love has away of taking twists and turns, or it could be strait and perfect you never know till you experience it with the right person."

"But father Dr. Chipotle Jr. only has room in his heart for only one Suarez. How can Dr. Chipotle Jr. just give-up on the only Suarez that stole his heart." His was about to break down crying but he didn't let it get the better of him, Dr. Chipotle Sr. ignored the crying because his son needed to listen to him.

"Dr. Chipotle Sr. knows son, but there are others out there Dr. Chipotle Sr. has a feeling that you can find that certain someone you want to be with more than the Suarez girl." Dr. Chipotle Sr. hoped that his son would understand.

"Are you sure papa because Dr. Chipotle Jr. doesn't know if such a thing is possible." Jr. stared at his father then he sighed. "But if you say so then Dr. Chipotle Jr. will try and let go of her father."

"Thats a good boy now go out and get the groceries Diego." Sr. was happy his son would try and to be honest the needed groceries because they were running low on ingredients for their monsters.

"Alright papa Dr. Chipotle Jr. will go and get the groceries. Monster were heading out come now." With that Dr Chipotle Jr and his guacamole monster left home to get the groceries.

* * *

Out on a hill in Miracle City Sergio/Senior Siniestro was complaining to his robotic horse named Bucky. He was just as furious as his friend Diego, he wanted El Tigre to pay for breaking his heart for stealing his beloved Frida.

"Oh how that El Tigre will-a pay for stealing my-a beloved Frida from-a me." Sergio was apparently never gonna forgive Manny for 'stealing his Frida.' Before he continued to complain he heard a knocking at his door. He went to answer the door and saw his friend Diego standing there.

"Diego what are you doing here?" Sergio was very confused.

"Just let Dr. Chipotle Jr. in Sergio." He sounded mad so he let his evil friend in. "We need to talk about the blue-haired goddess that haunts our dreams. I'm sure you already know that our beloved Frida is getting married to that two faced loser El Tigre."

"Yes I-a know that she's-a gonna get married to him, but I have-a plan to stop that horrible wedding from happening." Jr. turned to his friend and saw that he had a devious plan and he was gonna do anything to make it a reality.

"Really I have a plan too." He looked at his friend and they decided to work together.

"Well mine is to crush El Tigre and make Frida mine."

"Mine is the exact same as yours. Mabey we should work together to destroy him and make Frida one of ours. What do you say."

"I-a say lets-a destroy that-a no good Rivera yeah." Sergio replied as he got in his teen-foot-tall robot suit.

"You took the word right out of Dr. Chipotle Jr's mouth Siniestro."

As they left they were exchanging plans on how to destroy Manny. Unfortunately for Manny they decided to just plain old try and crush Manny.

Back at the Rivera casa everyone was sound a sleep and weren't planing on waking up for some time, but S. Siniestro and Dr. Chipotle Jr. had other ideas. Manny and Frida were sound a sleep in his room, Manny's ancestors were sleeping all around the house, Dad and Grandpapi were both sleeping in their rooms, Jeanette and Django were both sleeping soundly on the couch. They were all of a sudden woken up by a large explosion coming from the kitchen. This explosion not only woke everyone up, but the shock almost gave them all a heart attack.

Manny was the first to run into the kitchen to see Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Senior Siniestro standing in his home with lasers ready to fire at the first thing they see. Fortunately for Manny they didn't see him so he had the element of surprise. Which of course was ruined by everyone running into the kitchen and looking at what caused them to wake-up from their deep sleep.

"Who dares to wake us all up!" Dark Leopard shouted.

"Si whoever did dis is gonna be sorry they ever set foot into our casa!" Grandpapi agreed with the angry ancestor.

"Agreed mates lets teach them a lesson they'll never forget. Arrr!" Apparently The Mighty Chettar agrees with them.

"Lets!" Golden Leon and Justice Jaguar also were coming into the kitchen.

Jeanette and Django both growled in unison, they were soon joined by El Tigre and Rodolpho.

Once they were all in the kitchen Manny saw they had all still been in the clothes they were wearing last night. Manny was somewhat surprised, but then again they all were pretty much out of it when they fell asleep last night. Manny turned back to the uninvited guests and boy was he pissed-off. To be honest there was no other word for it. When he meet their death glares he matched theirs with one of his own death glares.

"Apparently you don't know the rules of our casa, if anyone ever dares to wake us all up when were deep in sleep you might not be able to make it out alive." Manny's voice was full of poison as he spoke, he defiantly was pissed-off.

"Well we-a don't-a care yeah flee bitten varmint, the only-a reason why were-a here is cause-a we want our-a Frida back." Siniestro spat at Manny.

Jeanette, Django, Rodolpho, Grandpapi, and El Tigre all face-palmed from what they heard the cow-boy wanna-bee say. Manny on the other hand just glared at them with a poisoned look in his eyes.

"How dare you say she is yours!! Frida doesn't even like you, she chose to marry me of her own free will!" It was obvious that he was pissed at them. "Everyone has free will to love someone else so just let it go you stupid pathetic losers. Now leave before we all throw you out."

"Come and make us." As soon as those words left Dr. Chipotle Jr's mouth, both he and Sergio were attacked without mercy with the entire Rivera family attacking even Django was attacking them. Apparently Frida had somehow found the strength to get out of the bed she and Manny were sleeping in. She made her way to the kitchen and she was surprised that her family was fighting right after they just woke up, but then she saw the hole in the wall and then she automatically knew that someone had just broken into the casa.

"Dudes can't you all save the violence for when I'm fully wake-up." Frida's voice had caught everyone, except Manny, off guard.

"Oh, Frida we didn't know you were awake." Jeanette had broken the short silence.

"Well the explosion did wake me just as it did the rest of you." She was very sarcastic.

"Frida why don't you go sit down on the couch, you don't look to good sweetie." El Tigre motioned toward her to help her get to the couch in the other room.

"How-a dare you-a call my-a Frida sweetie you-" Sergio was immediately cut off by everyone's hands around him along with Jr. so he wouldn't say anything stupid too.

He just ignored it and helped Frida get to the couch in the other room so she could relax a little bit. Once he was in the other room everyone sighed in relief. Then they turned to their uninvited guests.

Django was the one to break the silence. "Man that was a close one if we didn't stop you in time, then he would of put the two of you in an early grave." They gulped at this new information.

"Besides we let him call her that cause its like his own nickname for her. To him she's always been like a member of our family ever since they met." Manny shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Now where were we before Frida came into the kitchen... oh now I remember." Justice Jaguar smiled coldly at the uninvited guests.

They looked at the others in the room, and saw the same cold like smiles on their faces. They were so scared that they felt like they were about to wet them selves. They were soon blind folded and carried into another room. They soon felt a breeze coming in from the behind them one which they weren't familiar with. They heard snickering coming from all around them. The next thing they remember was nothing then when they opened their eyes they saw that they were in the Miracle City community park, and that they were in DRESSES AND WEARING MAKE-UP! They weren't just embarrassed they were humiliated on live National Television!! Sergio tried to use his robot suit, but when he looked down he saw that someone had removed him of his Senior Siniestro robot suit. Diego saw his robotic arm was gone as well, they were powerless to stop everyone from laughing at them. This truly was the most embarrassing day of their lives.

Back at the Rivera casa they were all enjoying the few spoils they took from the two weirdly short villains precious objects. They had turned on the news and saw their little guests on TV wearing very girly-girly dresses they put on them. They were laughing there heads off at the two incredibly short, but funny to mess with villains. Frida was even enjoying the hilarious sight. They wondered how long it would take them to find their things. Manny chuckled at the fact that they left their stuff right in Sergio and Jr's back pockets.

On the other hand out at the Miracle City docks Dr. Chipotle Sr. was very angry at his son for three reasons. One, his son went against his fathers wishes and decided to get back at El Tigre. Two, he lost his bionic arm and his guacamole monster when he did get his revenge, also he didn't get the groceries. Finally, that dress did not complement his eyes or his figure for that matter, also the make-up did not go well with his skin color. Once his son got home he really would be punished with two months suspension from the lab.

Diego and Sergio had spent hours trying to forget what had happened, but it was all over the news and they couldn't have any fun, because they were both grounded for two months for doing the exact opposite of what they were told. Mainly Sergio had been punished by Chipotle Sr. for agreeing to be apart of it. They had nothing else to do but sit around and watch TV which was just all reruns of them making face-plants when they were running in the dresses. Apparently they were also wearing high heels that matched the dresses. They knew their shame would last for months on end of humiliation they were never going to live this down. While they were both deep in thought they heard a knock at the door. Chipotle Sr. went to get the door and was suddenly attacked by an unknown someone. That someone came in and went to the living room where Sergio and Jr were. They looked up and stared at the intruder with shock.

"Why have you come into the home of Dr. Chipotle Jr. Titan!?" He was angry at Manny, but he didn't want to access his anger on the Titanium Titan.

"Relax little one," The Titan sounded so calm like he was all relaxed and what not. "I'm only here to offer you both a temporary partnership between the three of us."

"What-a kind of-a partnership a-Titan." Sergio was very confused by the Titan offering someone any kind of partnership.

"One where the two of you can not only get revenge on El Tigre, but one of you gets Frida." The Titan smiled his toothy smile.

They looked at each other for a minute and decided if it gets one of them Frida then their all for it. "Were-a listening."

That was all the Titan needed to hear. "Good now listen very closely my new partners."

As they discussed the plan Dr. Chipotle Sr. heard almost every word and was shocked that his son would be so cruel, even though his son is a villan and dose villainous things he couldn't believe what he was hearing, to think his own son could be so heartless. He decided to make a run for it to the Rivera casa and to warn them about the Titan's plan. Once he was out side he used his robotic arm to get himself from roof-top to roof-top, and made it to the Rivera casa in no time. He made it up the 250 flights of stairs with a lot of effort. He knocked on the Rivera casa door quickly. When the door was answered he was allowed inside, and he told them everything that he heard. There was a long pause, and no one was able to talk they just stood there trying to absorb what they had just heard. Once they did they asked him questions at a mile a minuet. He answered them all one at a time. Once he was done Sartana appeared into the room with a shocked look on her face which indicated that the Titan has already started his plan.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH another awesome chapter  
I hope everyone enjoyed it cause I sure did XD  
Whats the Titans plan?  
Will he prevail?  
why am i asking all of you I'm the author!! XD  
Review nicely or not till the next chapter :)**


	7. The Titan's Plan

**Yes Chapter 7 hope everyone likes :)  
I like typing this story. :)  
Chipotle is curious about Frida's pregnancy and yes the chapters will start getting more and more juicy by the second or not (shrugs).  
Enjoy peoples XD**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**The Titan's Plan**

The look on Sartana's face made it very clear that the Titan's plan has already started. His plan was almost simple, first destroy all of Frida's family in Miracle City, two find away to get Manny alone and away from everyone he knows, and third destroy Manny and make Frida one of the lovers wife. The last part obviously grossed Frida out, but that wasn't important at the moment, her family was.

"Sartana what's going on." Frida asked obviously worried out of her mind by whats happened to her family.

She looked at Frida and then she looked down is sadness.

"Sartana tell me now, please tell me what's happened." Frida was almost on the verge of tears.

She sighed very heave before she spoke. "Frida there has been an accident at your house, and it happened last night. Apparently after they left someone or something destroyed your house, no one was inside, but when I got there someone who was very short had them captured and taken away. I'm very sorry for you Frida, I tried to help, but somehow they were able to knock me out." Sartana looked down with shame in her eyes when she said she was able to be beaten. Then she got furious. "Who ever did this will pay with their life, and will suffer for what they've done!!"

It was obvious to everyone that the Titan must of started his plan before he went to get the help of Jr. and Sergio. Dr. Chipotle Sr. was upset that he was too late to stop the Titan's plan from starting. Chipotle had spoken out of sympathy and sadness for whats happened. "Dr. Chipotle Sr. knows how upset you are Sartana, but Dr. Chipotle Sr. knows who's done this."

Once that came out of his mouth Sartana had practically snapped out of her rage and found that person she would soon send to an early grave. "Who! Who! Who is it Chipotle?! Tell me!" She was excited to know who to kill now.

Chipotle sighed and told her everything he knew when he was done she was shocked from what she heard. It didn't surprise that the Titan would be behind it, but the fact that his only son would go to such lengths to get what he wanted. She had a lot of disbelief on her face on her face she took a moment to absorb what she was hearing. She just shook her head in disbelief.

"How? Why? I don't understand how Chipotle, why would he be apart of this horrible scheme to destroy Manny?" Sartana was just as confused as everyone else when they first heard the story when he told them. "I know he hates him, but its just so wrong even for a villan."

"Most likely its because the Titan promised that one of them would have Frida all to themselves." Chipotle was very upset, and sad for Frida she is going to be put through so much because of the Titan he then got extremely angry. "Frida Dr. Chipotle Sr. will make sure that the Titan shall pay for what he is doing to you! This Dr. Chipotle Sr. swear!!" Everyone was shocked, surprised, and happy by what Chipotle just said.

Frida was immensely happy that he would go out of his way and help them. "Oh thank-you very much Dr. Chipotle Sr."

"CHIP- wait you got Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s name right." He was very shocked to hear that she got his name right.

"Well your being so nice to help me out and well its kinda like a thank-you gift." She then blushed at what she just told the mad-scientist.

Everyone was laughing at the two for the cute conversation, Manny just nudged Frida for fun to tease her. She just pushed him . Chipotle Sr. joined in the merrymaking laughing. Even Sartana was laughing. Django and Jeanette kissed while no one was looking. All the ancestors were making fun of Frida and Manny for what Chipotle said. Pantera and Puma were laughing too just having a good time. Unfortunately the Titan and his partners were watching everything.

Siniestro and Jr. were crushed by what they heard, that Jr's own father would join forces to stop them from removing the earth of theses Rivera scum once and for all.

"How can Dr. Chipotle Jr's father be joining forces with that no good Rivera!" Jr was furious at his father.

"I-a don't-a know partner it just doesn't make any-a sense why he would do such-a thing-a." Sergio was just as confused as his friend was.

"It doesn't matter my partners, for now all we have to do is make sure that our guests don't leave." The Titan's voice was so sure that it spooked his partners.

Both mini villains were told that he had captured Frida's family last night and wanted it to look like they were dead, he also told them that Sartana was there, and he was able to stop her from helping by using this very strange object that he found, it can render any mystical object wielding hero or villan defenseless.

"So uh were are the prisoners?" Jr. asked the Titan.

"Why don't you look behind you! You stupidly short idiot!" Shouted the the older Suarez sisters. The angered sisters were dangling on the wall from chains, they were right next to their parents. Also they were still wearing the dresses that Sartana gave to them, and they were destroyed. You couldn't tell if they were angry about the dresses or about them all getting captured by the Titan it was had to tell the difference.

"Oh, uh sorry Dr. Chipotle Jr. didn't see you there." Chipotle Jr. felt like an idiot in front of the pretty Suarez sisters.

"It doesn't matter how long were here, because soon El Tigre and all of his family will come and get us." Both Emiliano and Carmella practically yelled at the Titan and his partners.

He just laughed evilly at their statement, he was happy that they were still unconscious when he told his partners about the very strange object. They all just growled at his laughing.

"Soon no one not even the Rivera's shall question me, not even Roldolpho, and all will fear my wrath." The Titan's word made everyone in the room shudder with fear. They were all confused by the Titan's strange words, but they had more important things to think about right now.

* * *

Meanwhile at Manny's house everyone was curious to why the Titan had not killed her family. They were all very concerned for her family and Frida was getting more and more paranoid by the second, which was completely and utterly freaking everyone out, it was making no sense on how she could be doing this, cause she never gets paranoid.

"Stop worrying mi amore everything will be alright." Manny was trying to calm his wife down before she had a panic attack.

"Stop! STOP! MANNY HOW CAN I JUST STOP! MY FAMILY IS IN MORTAL DANGER! I JUST CAN'T SIT BACK AND HAVE THEM SUFFER!" She was a hundred percent furious at him, she wanted to help them as soon as they possibly could.

He sighed before he continued. "Mi amore I know you want to help them we all do." He held his hand out pointing to everyone. "But you need to calm down. We will save them. This I swear." That made Frida calm down a bit and she liked it when he said 'This I swear'.

"Alright Manny I'll try and calm down." She felt and sounded more relaxed, cause she knew that he would do anything in his power to stop the Titan, even her soon to be family.

"First lets try and find the Titan." Suggested Justice Jaguar.

"It wont be that hard. He's probably still in the Miracle City People Statue Fist." Roldolpho told his Grandfather.

"Si, he is, I saw lights from inside de fist a couple of nights ago, and to be honest I's don't think anyone would even dare go there anymore, too freaky." Grandpapi added.

"Either way we have to help Frida's family." Manny was very sure to make the Titan pay for what he did to Frida.

"Dr. Chipotle Sr. agrees with El Tigre." Sr. agreed.

"Thanks everyone this means a lot." Frida was very grateful that they would help her.

"Its no problem sweetie, we all would help out our family and future family." El Tigre winked at her for a joke, and she laughed.

She stopped it and went serious. "Now lets go and get that short little pain in the neck."

"Agreed." Everyone said at once.

It took them a while to get ready, cause Frida needed to be prepared for anything, like something happening to the baby. While everyone was temporarily arguing about what to grab for the short trip. Frida was left alone sitting on the couch and thinking about her family. She was disturbed from her thoughts when Dr. Chipotle Sr. walked into the room, he wanted to talk to her privately.

"Uh Frida," She turned her head to the sound of the voice. "Dr. Chipotle Sr. was curious, on why El Tigre calls you sweetie when your getting married to Manny?"

"Oh that's just his little nickname for me." She smiled like it was no big deal.

"Oh that makes sense, but uh Dr. Chipotle Sr. has another question for you." He felt nervous asking the soon-to-be Rivera wife.

"Well ask away then silly."

"Alright." He sighed before he continued. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Six months. Why?" Now she was confused.

"Frida, Dr. Chipotle Sr. is a scientist I know you've been pregnant longer." He said this just over a wisper so that way no one would be able to hear them.

She sighed and told him the truth. He was shocked, but he understood, cause when she continued she told him why they were keeping the actual pregnancy month thing a secret.

"Dr. Chipotle Sr. understands, but just in-case the baby comes early Dr. Chipotle Sr. will help you deliver it." She nodded to his friendly gesture, and now Manny and Frida had a back-up plan in-case the baby came early.

Just as their conversation ended everyone was ready to go and save Frida's family. Little did all of those hero's and villain's know that this would be a fight of their lives. Cause the Titan's item didn't just render mystical object wielding supers defenseless, but it takes away their powers temporarily too. As they neared The Peoples Statue and heading to save Frida's family, they were gonna make sure the Titan would pay for everything. But as they neared they neared the statue they all felt their energy slipping away from them just as they reached the foot of the statue they all collapsed. Before Frida fell slowly she saw the Titan coming out of the statue with his partners in toe, she hissed under her breath in disgust to even see such an evil cold-hearted trio.

"Well, well, well looks like our guests have decided to come early." He laughed evilly, and all three of them grabbed the Rivera family, Sartana, Chipotle Sr, and finally Frida was grabbed by the Titan. She wanted to do something, anything to help, but she remained quiet so she could hear what he was going to do with them. When the others woke they saw Frida glaring angrily at the Titan and his partners. They were still in for the fight of their lives, but for now they needed to remain quiet.

'Lets just hope that he decides to mono-log for a bit so we can try to escape.' everyone thought in unison.

* * *

**Awesome finally chapter 7 is done I do hope everyone likes it :D.  
Oh this took me forever to type, somewhat. XD  
Well hope everyone enjoyed it :)  
Till the next chapter ^^;  
Review nicely please**


	8. Plan to Escape

**Yes Chapter 8 is up and running :D  
This one I decided to take some more time to do, so I could get more into detail  
I did this cause Moranofchaos2 said that i was going too fast in my story and also said that I should take it a little slower (smiles)  
my first review that questioned my story and i liked it :)  
Well enjoy the chapter everyone :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Planning to Escape**

As everyone woke up Frida was glaring poison daggers at the door the Titan had left from earlier, it was obvious that she wanted to crush him for what he did to them. Once everyone was awake she told them quickly about what happened while they were out of it. So they then understood that the Titan had acquired a new object to render them all powerless. After the discussion they were looking around to see where the Titan had put them.

"Wonder what the Titan's gonna do now that he has us all trapped here?" Manny wondered.

"Basically he's just going to stick to his original plan, he was explaining this to his partners when the rest of you were unconscious." Frida was very ticked just like before.

"Where is he right now?" Sartana asked.

"He and his so-called partners are having a fiesta to celebrate our capture." Frida rolled her eyes at the thought.

Manny eyed Frida, he felt so worried for her. 'She's going through so much, she needs to rest and get ready for whats next.' Manny thought to himself while Frida was glaring at nothing in particular.

He couldn't stand to see her like this, so he went over to where she sat and spoke in a gentle and lightly serious tone. "Mi amore you look tired, mabey you should rest. It looks like he won't be back for some time, so why don't you rest-up till then."

She looked at him like he was serious,which he was, she sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll try and get some sleep Manny." She sounded exhausted, like she stayed up all night to make sure nothing would happen to them.

After that Manny picked her up and carefully carried her to one of the beds, making sure not to mess up her very large skirt that she wore most of the day to hide her big problem, even though Sr. saw her belly, he carried her to one of the beds, that the Titan left for them, that or his partners left them for Frida and someone else here, cause there were only three beds. Manny wasn't focused on this he was concentrating more on Frida she had only four weeks left before she had to deliver the baby, 'She must be under so much pressure. She shouldn't have to go through so much so soon. I wonder if we should of told them the truth, that the baby will be here in only about four weeks. Hopefully she can put up with it for a while longer. I feel so bad for her, I just wish it could be over soon for her.' He kept on thinking about this for a good fifteen minuets. Once she was on the bed and covered up by the blanket he relaxed a little as he saw how calm she was as she slept. Before long the others were debating on how they would escape this prison.

"What should we do, because Dr. Chipotle Sr. doesn't know what to do?" He sounded very scared, but no one payed attention to his worrying.

"For now we should try and find Frida's family." Puma sounded very sure that or stupid.

The a voice came from the other cell across room. "Were over here Rivera!" Chef Suarez shouted.

"Well that answer's that question." Roldolpho mumbled to himself. "What happened after the Titan captured you?"

"We were all unconscious when he brought us here, and when you all came in Frida was the only one who was awake. She told us she was only pretending to be asleep to hear what the Titan was up to." Carmella answered the curious Rivera's question.

"She told us that the Titan has acquired a strange and unique object that can render all object-wielding heroes or villain's powerless." El Tigre told the Suarez family.

Manny was just minding his own business sitting next to Frida watching her sleep soundly, 'I wonder if Chipotle Sr. knows that Frida is more advanced in her pregnancy than we lead everyone else to believe, and I hope Tigre and Sartana will help us keep this secret for a little while longer.'

"Hey! Manny where is Frida we would like to see her!" Anita and Nikita both shouted.

"Well if you keep on shouting like that then she'll be ticked when you wake her." Manny wasn't harsh, but he wasn't rude about it either.

"Oh, our bad." They were sorry that they almost woke their sleeping sister who hasn't slept for some time now.

"Rivera. How do we get out of here before the Titan gets back?" Chef Suarez asked.

"Right now we need a plan to get back at the Titan, then we can leave here." Manny replied.

"Sounds good for now." Anita and Nikita both felt good that they can get back at the Titan for ruining their pretty dresses.

"Well need a good distraction so the Titan won't see anything coming when we attack." Justice Jaguar suggested.

"I's agree with dat." Puma agreed with his father which was a first for them.

While everyone else was discussing ways that they can escape Manny was too preoccupied with his sleeping bride to think of escape. He thought about what was going through her mind at this very moment. 'Mabey she is kicking the Titan's butt with her old La Tigresa belt? Too bad its still out for repairs for a little while longer. Or mabey she's thinking about the kids being happy and healthy.' He chuckled to himself as he thought about her thoughts. It always made him smile to think of her. 'Hum I wonder if Cuervo is looking for us? And if she is would she come looking here?' It hit him hard, and he needed to contact Cuervo before it was too late.

"Listen, everyone." Manny didn't shout but they listened because of his tone. "We need to contact Cuervo right now." Everyone was now extremely curious to why he wanted Frida's rival to know where they are. "You all need to listen, I have a plan." A very big grin formed on his face now they were getting it, and they did the same.

* * *

Over at the Aves casa there was a very large argument going on inside.

"Zoe Aves you will tell us where you were last night right now chung lady!" Zoe's mother Carmelita Aves, second oldest Aves, and is also known as Voltura the vulture themed-villaness, and is the leader of the Flock-of-Furry.

"For the last time momma I said no!" Zoe practically yelled at the top of her lunges.

While Zoe and her mother were arguing over what she was doing last night, a phone call was being made to their house by a very reliable Rivera. It was the oldest Aves who answered the phone, she is know as Grandmami Aves or better as Lady Cobbler the turkey-themed villaness.

"Hello." She nodded and then yelled, so her daughter and granddaughter could hear over their yelling. "Oh Zoe! Phone for chu!"

This caught both Aves women off guard. "Who is it mother?" Carmelita was the one who asked.

"Hang on I's will ask." She whispered into the phone and she was shocked by the answer, but she nodded constantly, because she was being told the almost whole story about what happened last night. Once they were finished she said bye and hung-up the phone.

"Grandmami! Why did you do that!" Zoe was furious at her grandmother for doing that.

"Because, Zoe chur friends are in trouble." This caught Zoe and her mother off guard. "They are at the Peoples Statue trapped by the Titan, they say dat we should approach it in human for for some reason or another." She shrugged.

"They lets fly there and go human in an alley so no one sees us." Zoe jumped on this she wanted to help Tigre, but if Frida is there too then they needed to hurry and get there.

"Agreed." Both Aves women said at the same time.

As they left everyone back at the peoples statue was pretending to be unconscious. They did this because the Titan was coming back to check up on them. Fortunately he fell for it.

The Flock soon were in sight of the Peoples Statue. They slowed to a stop near an alley and once they landed they quickly turned into their regular human selves.

They walked to the statue so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves, Carmelita had some questions for her daughter on the way to the statue.

"Zoe," her mother's voice had shocked her, she slowly turned her head to her mother. "I would like to know why we are approaching the Titanium Titan's lair as our regular selves and why can't we just fly in and crush him?"

"Because Carmelita, dey say dat de Titan has acquired a very strange object that can render all heroes and villains defenseless." The eldest Aves answered her daughter's question.

"Oh I see." Carmelita felt sheepish for asking such a question. "By the way mija who are these friends of yours that were rescuing?" She asked just over a whisper so no one could hear them.

Zoe sighed, and looked at her family. "Most likely were rescuing Manny and his soon to be wife Frida." She spoke over a whisper just as her mother did.

This shocked both Aves women. Grandmami had known it was the Rivera boy, but she didn't know that he was getting married. Then both women felt sorry for Zoe, they knew how much she loved the Rivera boy and he was getting married to her nemesis this was very bad for her.

"Oh, mija I'm so sorry for you. We both know how much chu love the Rivera boy and how much you hate the Suarez girl." Both Aves women were very sorry for her.

Zoe just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Don't worry well help chu get revenge on the Suarez girl and the Rivera boy." Her grandmami was sure to help and her mother nodded in agreement.

"To be honest I really don't fell angry at either of them. Also to answer your question you will see when we get there." Her words sent a shock wave through her entire family, and they just nodded to her words.

As they approached the statue they didn't ready themselves, instead they acted like they were just touring around for the few sights at the docks. They ventured around and took their time to find an entrance that won't attract the Titan's attention.

Inside the statue Manny was still sitting next to Frida as everyone else slept he was watching everything to make sure the Titan wouldn't do anything to them as they slept. His eyes were locked on Frida's sleeping figure. As he watched her he didn't hear someone coming closer to him, not until that person put his robotic hand on his shoulder. He turned in shock, but quickly sighed in relief to who it was.

"Oh its just you Chipotle. I thought you were someone else." Manny truly was relived to see it was only the mad scientist.

"Sorry Dr. Chipotle Sr. didn't mean to shock you, but there is something Dr. Chipotle Sr. needs to get off Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s chest." He sounded worried.

"Well then tell me Chipotle, you know that I am very happy that you would help me and my wife." Manny was very calm in his words, so he wouldn't disturb his wife.

"Alright here it goes, Dr. Chipotle Sr. knows that Frida is more advanced in her pregnancy than she lead everyone to believe. Dr. Chipotle Sr. also would like you to know that Frida has asked my to help with the birth of your baby Manny, and that if anything dose happen to advance it then Dr. Chipotle Sr. is here for you both." After that he thought that Manny would of hurt him of attacked him, but instead Manny just smiled. And a look that said 'I had a feeling that you would possibly say that,' mixed with 'OK if something dose happen then we will take her to you.'

"Alright Chipotle we will, but we'll get you and take you to Sartana's lair. This is because we would like the baby to be somewhere nice when they come into the world." He still had that same look and smile on as he spoke.

"Understood, Dr. Chipotle Sr. will help no matter where things take place." Soon even he was wearing the same smile as Manny.

* * *

Meanwhile in Frida's dream...

* * *

Frida was dreaming about her and Manny together on a beautiful beach alone with no one around for about a three mile radius, and they were snuggling close to each other. Manny was wearing that smile that Frida always loved to see, including his skull-and-crossbones swim trunks. While she wore her two-piece bathing suit with hearts on them. Their two beautiful thirteen-year-old kids Miguel and Isabella playing in the sand and messing around with one another. Isabella's long glowing brown hair was flowing freely in the wind, and her brown eyes (the same as her father's) were sparkling in the glow of the sunset. Miguel was sitting and staring out at the scene just as his sister was just doing, his light blue hair was shining brightly in the sun's beautiful glow and his sapphire blue eyes (the same as his mother's) were shining just as bright as Isabella's eyes. This moment was just so perfect and she knew nothing was going to ruin it.

"Oh mi amore this is just so perfect. Have you seen such a more perfect moment just like this?" She was at the peak of happiness.

"Oh I can think of one moment more perfect than this." He replied her question with that favorite smile that she adored.

She snuggled closer to him to feel more comfortable. "Oh really, then tell me what the exception is mi amore?" She was a little sarcastic.

He laughed then answered. "It would have to be the first time we kissed, to be honest I was not expecting you to kiss me when I caught you from your noxious fumes inflated cat. It took me by surprise and I still enjoyed it with shock." He laughed again and sighed at the wonderful memory.

She just giggled and sighed as well at the very sweet memory. "You're right that was better than us here at a romantic setting."

"Mom, Dad." Miguel and Isabella were overhearing the conversation, and their voices snapped them out of the conversation, as they turned to face their kids. "Will you please tell us how you two first met again?"

Both parents giggled and sighed, they liked it when they asked them those kind of questions. "Isn't this the tenth or fifteenth time you've wanted to hear that story today?" Manny asked sarcastically.

Frida giggled. "I agree. Aren't you two tired of hearing that old story?"

They looked at each other and simply said, "No."

They both sighed and gave in, once they asked for a story of their past they wouldn't stop asking for about an hour or so.

"Well it all started when me and your mother were just starting kindergarten, (it flashed back as the story was told) we didn't know each other very well back then. And I was close friends with a little goth girl named Zoe Aves." Manny began.

"I didn't know Zoe, but I wanted to be her friend. Until she tripped me when I was going to finger paint a random picture." She got mad quick, but let it go just as quick. "Then as I sat there crying, trying to get the green paint off that made me look like a green bugger monster, your father came over to help me get all the paint off. Once I was cleaned off he then looked at me with his big brown eyes that showed something that I wasn't yet familiar with, until now." Frida continued.

"After that we started to hangout with each other more and more in kindergarten, and before you knew it we became friends. Well after we got a time-out after your mother got back at Zoe, and after I stayed out side during nap time and played until I was caught." Manny smiled as he finished the old memory (flashback ends) that felt like it was just yesterday when it all happened.

"Well thats the story, you like it?" Frida asked her children still loving to hear the sweet story.

"We loved it as usual." Isabella answered her mother's question with a smile.

Frida smiled and giggled as she went back to staring at the sunset in front of them, hugging her husband more tightly and sighing as he knew that, this truly was one of the single most perfect moments in her life.

* * *

Back in reality...

* * *

The Aves women had found a secret switch out side the statue that opened a secret door into the bottom of the statue. As they entered the door it closed behind them. They left a trail of gold pieces to find their way back when they found Manny and possibly Frida too. While they walked down the spiraling staircase they found at the bottom two doors. One marked with a large X, and the other one was marked with a sign that said in bold capital letters **PRISONER CELLS **they knew automatically where to go. They opened the prisoner cell door carefully and found two cells, they found all of the Rivera's past and present, Sartana of the Dead, Dr. Chipotle Sr, and all of the Suarez family members in both cells. They knew they had to get everyone out of here before it was too late.

Zoe was staring at Manny as he was still sitting right next to his wife. "Tigre?"

Her voice had taken everyone by surprise and woken almost all of them up. They saw that the source of the voice was coming from none other than Zoe Aves A.K.A Black Cuervo. They all sighed in relief at their rescue party coming to save them.

* * *

**Yeah Chapter 8 is D.O.N.E. done :)  
I hope everyone liked it.  
well till my next chapter  
bye till then :)**


	9. What to do? What to do?

**Yeah Chapter 9 is D.O.N.E DONE :)**

**really sorry about the long wait, but had a lot to do and **

**got some writers block :(**

** well enjoy and review please, my inbox needs a reason to live XD**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**What to do? What to do?**

Everyone was relieved to see their rescue party. They were a little shocked at first, but Manny said he had a plan, so they decided to go along with it. Even if it meant teaming up with the Flock of Furry.

"Zoe," Manny almost seemed happy to see her. "you've made very good timing. First things first, we need to destroy the Titan's new weapon. Then we can get back at him. After words we can just leave. Any questions"

His plan seemed simple enough, some of them had a few questions and he answered them all.

"Tigre," Voltura was the first to ask a question. "How will we be able to get the Titan's new weapon if we don't know anything about it other then it can render us all defenseless?"

Everyone agreed. He laughed a little first before he answered the question. "Simple, you see when he came to check up on us. I saw him pull out a strange looking pendant, it was almost alive somehow, it started to glow a very dark shade of red, it could of been crimson, but i wasn't sure." -he shrugged- " But what I did see was that when before he put it back away it felt like my strength was being take away again. Almost like he was draining us so we could never reclaim our strength and never be able to get out." He was about to get into thought, but someone had another question for him.

"How did you stay awake while the rest of us were exhausted before and after he left?" Sartana asked.

He looked seriously at Sartana, then answered her question. "Well to be honest I think it's because of Frida." He turned looked at Frida as he spoke. "I think it's because I didn't want to stop seeing her even if my eyes were a little weak." He chuckled lightly.

That made sense to them, to stay awake cause of love. "So we get this amulet thing from the Titan and we can kick his ass without much mercy?" Anita and Nikita asked.

This took Manny by surprise, but he just nodded to answer their question. "Awesome!" The Twins shouted. Everyone except their parents and Manny took a slow step backwards, this freaked them all out that the disciplined Junior Police Cadet twins would say something so out of place.

"Now we can get back at the Titan for ruining our perfect dresses." The twins suddenly cackled evilly. Now Manny and her parents moved slowly away too. They too were freaked out by the twins.

Their cackling however had woken their pregnant sister up, and boy was she ticked. "GrrrrRRRRrrr. Who ever woke me up is so gonna get it!!!"

She looked around the room to find her sisters looking like they just turned into tom-boys which was impossible. Everyone else was at least a few feet away from them even her parents. She calmed a little and spoke. "What happened while I was out of it, cause it looks like my sisters were replaced with aliens who made them act like me when I'm in a good mood."

Manny just chuckled at her words. 'At least her old personality is still there. But for how long her old personality will stay is my question.' He shook his head before he spoke to his wife. "Mi amore they are just excited that soon enough they can get back at the Titan for most likely destroying their dresses." He smiled her favorite smile. The same one he smiled for her in her dream.

"Oh, well that, . . uh . . makes sense I guess." She was getting distracted by the look in his eyes, and she liked it.

"So will you tell me what you were dreaming of or do you wish to wait till later do do that." He either grinned or he smiled.

"Mabey later when were in a more pleasant looking place." She then smiled his favorite smile that to him it was almost unreal.

Zoe cleared her throat only to get their attention. It got their attention and they looked at her. "First why don't we have some fun with the Titan then we can all do what we need to do. Ok."

Everyone nodded in unison to show that they were not only ready to get back at the Titan, but that they were excited to get back a him. Zoe, Carmelita, and Grandmami Aves had to pick the cell door locks in order to get everyone out of the two cells. Zoe was getting Manny, his family and Chipotle Sr. out of the cell they were in. Carmelita and her mother were getting Sartana and the Suarez family out of their cell. Once out Manny was asked a question by one of Aves women.

"Rivera," Carmelita tried to get his attention, it worked.

"Yes, Carmelita?" He was a little curious on why she would want to talk to him. He walked over to talk more privately.

"Both me and my mother would like to know why you are marring Frida?" Carmelita asked, feeling very strange talking to him.

He chuckled a little then spoke. "So she told you, doesn't surprise me much. I should of know that as you came she would tell you that were getting married."

"Will chu still answer our question _why_?" Grandmami asked.

"Yes, you see we have more than one reason to why were getting married. The obvious one is that we both love each other more than anything else in the world." He shook his head and sighed before he continued.

"Well, whats the other reason Rivera?" Carmelita was a little impatient.

Frida answered for her husband. "I'm pregnant." She looked down, smiled and cradled her, somewhat hidden, stomach.

Both Aves women were shocked by this news. They thought about what Zoe told them earlier, '... and to answer your question, you'll find put when we get there.' They now understood what she was talking about before.

There was a long silence for some time, El Tigre was the one who broke it. "We should continue with the plan shouldn't we?"

Everyone nodded. Manny walked back over to Frida and they walked out of the room together. Everyone else walked out before them. Zoe and her family were already preparing themselves to distract the Titan and get the object. Sartana and Django were tuning their guitars so they could be ready to attack if the Titan got suspicious. Chipotle Sr. was debating on what to do to punish his son. Anita and Nikita were debating on hurting the Titan or his pain-in-the-butt partners, they chose the partners. Chef Suarez and his wife decided to watch the battle instead, but if something went wrong then they would join in the fight. Manny and his family would defiantly be in the fight, they wanted to give the Titan a taste of pain and suffering in there way of doing it.

The Aves women, Carmella, and Anita and Nikita had decided to wear disguises. They had decided to simply knock on the door, Carmella and her twin daughters needed to wear masks in addition to disguising themselves so the Titan wouldn't get suspicious about them. The others all decided to wait in the cell room, if the Titan was to check in on them, they used three of Sartana's banditos and disguised them to look just like Carmella and her daughters. Frida would pretend to sleep in her husbands arms, and she snuggled close to him, while he would just look romantically at her. Sartana, Sr, Puma, Dark Leopard, The Mighty Cheetar, Justice Jaguar, Pantera, Golden Leon, and Chef Suarez all decided to play some poker to pass the time. While El Tigre, Jeanette, and Django were all just relaxing.

The women were ready to do what they had to, in order to get the object and to destroy it. They were all wearing dresses to help them out, somewhat.

"Alright so were all clear on what we have to do." Carmelita asked, her voice just a whisper.

"Yes," they all spoke at once, there voices were the same too, just a whisper.

"Me and my daughters will distract the Titan's stupid partners." Carmella was positive to get this done fast.

"While we distract the Titan so chu can get dat stupid object of his." Grandmami Aves was already angry by the clothes she has to wear.

"Right." She wanted to get out of the dress too. "Any questions."

"No." They all said at once.

"Good."

Carmelita straitened out her dress, and smiled. She turned to the door and knocked it nice and gently. It was Dr. Chipotle Jr. who answered the door.

"What!!!" He screamed at the women. Then he realized that he just shouted in the faces of some very pretty laddies. He automatically calmed down. "Oh, sorry about that. Dr. Chipotle Jr. didn't mean to shout, it's just that Dr. Chipotle Jr. hasn't had some sleep for a while thats all." He blushed a pink-red color.

Zoe, Anita, and Nikita all giggled. Carmella and Grandmami Aves' smiled. Carmelita just kept her original smile.

"It's okay sweetie, you didn't know." Zoe smiled at him.

"May we please come in?" Anita asked, she felt weird to talk without her sister to say the other words.

"Uh, Dr. Chipotle Jr. doesn't know if thats a good idea. I would, but I don't know if my partner would allow it." He did seem very upset, that they might not be allowed to come in.

"Ah Jr. there you are, I was wondering where you went off to." They heard the voice of the Titanium Titan coming from behind Jr. He approached them in a normal manner, it confused all of the women but they hid it. Once he reached them he was curious. "And who might these lovely laddies be Jr,?"

All of them giggled he was pleased with that, apparently. "Well we hear that someone had a very juicy scheme brewing here so we thought it best to say 'hi'." Carmella answered his question. She felt strange to talk to him like this, to talk nicely.

"Well you have said 'hello' is there anything else?" He smiled a toothy smile.

"Well, there is something we would like to do." Nikita was smiling a very wide smile.

"Oh and what-a would that-a be bella?" Senior Siniestro asked coming up behind the Titan and his friend.

They all giggled and Carmella spoke. "We were hoping to get a tour of the super secret headquarters of the Titanium Titan."

The titan eyed the women and thought for a brief moment, then he finally spoke. "Well all you had to do was ask." He smiled another toothy smile. "Right this way beautiful." He winked at Lady Gobbler and pointed in the direction of his home. After they were in he walked in the other direction to the prisoners cell.

"Aren't chu coming with us hot stuff?" Lady gobbler winked at him, even though it disgusted her.

"I will in a minuet my pretty pretty, lady." he winked, "Just need to check in on my prisoners first to see if they've awoken yet." He smiled another toothy smile.

"Chu sure? Wouldn't chu rather show all of us around, so if we's go on our own we's can't get lost." She then batted her eyelashes. "We's need a strong and truly evil ex-sidekick to help us get around." She even did the puppy dog eyes to persuade him. He soon gave in.

"Oh why not, besides, I'd really like to get to know chu sweetie." He flashed a sweet toothy smile to Lady Gobbler.

She didn't shiver for some reason, she thought and decided that mabey he really meant it. She then shook her head and looked at him and smiled herself. The Titan directed them with a grand tour of his hideout of a home, Carmella and Carmelita were looking around for anything that they defined as strange. At first nothing then they came past a large doubled door room with a KEEP OUT sign on it. They decided to ask the Titan what it was.

"Oh Titan." he turned to look at Carmella, the one who wanted some attention to his guess.

"Yes what is it um, what were your names again, I didn't hear them?" He was curious about it.

"Oh well; I'm Karen, this is Sara (she motioned toward Carmelita), that's Jessica (she pointed at Zoe, who was doing the same thing as Carmella and her mother), right next to you is Angela (looking at Grandmami Aves), and with your friends are my daughters Rachel and Rebecca (then staring at her daughters, who were actually looked like they were having a good time to be with the Titan's stupid partners.)" She was proud of the fake names that she announced.

"Karen, right what is it that you wanted to speak about?" He learned their fake names quickly, apparently.

Carmella smiled and then she spoke, and she was a little nervous. "Well, I was wondering about that door over there the one with the keep out sign on it. I'm wondering what's behind it?" She turned to look at him and to her surprise he was smiling.

"All you had to do was ask." He moved in front of the door and opened it slowly. What surprised them wasn't that he willingly did it, but the fact that behind the door was two shrines one they noticed was obviously to his old friend Rodolpho and the other was just as obvious, and El Tigre anti-shrine. The women were in awe, because by the looks of it, it looks like it was made with care and the right choice of pictures. This completely shocked them.

* * *

Back in the prisoner cell room (below ground) . . .

* * *

Manny and Frida were both relaxed on a bed and were cuddling, because Frida was getting cold. El Tigre,Jeanette, and Django had all joined in the poker game for about only a single hand just to get to know how to do or a smart bet, something like that. From Manny and Frida's point of view all they could see was that all the villains were cheating, witch didn't surprise them. They were wondering however why it was taking so long, but then again they were doing this to help them so they didn't complain, but they did decide to break the very long and annoying silence in the room.

"Ugh I really hope that they get back soon, I'm getting hungry and I want one huge churro." Frida was getting cranky cause she hasn't eaten in a while so she was getting testy.

Grandpapi turned his head to Frida and he smiled. He pushed a button in his Mech Suit and out came a box of churros and some plain horchata. Frida smiled and happily took the churros and horchata from Grandpapi.

"Thanks," She smiled as she ate the churros and drank the horchata.

"When did you pack the churros and horchata Grandpapi?" Manny asked, he was with everyone when they were getting things to help the out when they would fight the Titan.

"Oh, while everyone else was preparing for de fight, I's was preparing food just-in-case we's would all get captured. Besides Frida would get hungry eventually." He shrugged like it was no big deal, and returned back to the poker game.

Manny smiled and he looked down at his wife and decided to steal one of her churros, but before he could reach it his hand was introduced by a pair of hungry teeth. He just chucked at her reaction and returned to watching her with love and caring in his eyes. 'It's been so long since me and Frida have felt like this, or maybe it was during the picnic or not.' He decided not to shrug. 'I just wish it could be like the old days when we could mind our own business and no one would ever bother to pay any attention to us. How we had no worries and could just have a fun time and nothing else. Back when someone from out of town would confuse me from behind as a girl because of my once curly brown hair, thank god it's finally more strait than it was before. Frida on the other hand hasn't changed much she still wears her same skirt and shoes she wore seven years ago, that seemed to grow with her, even her goggles and old spiked bracelets seemed to grow as well. I hope our child will be a beautiful girl who's as pretty as her mother, or has some of my qualities too.' He smiled at the thought. He just continued to watch Frida eat.

* * *

Back to the Titan's lair (above ground) . . .

* * *

They had all soon entered the Titan's lair after he showed them his two shrines, which made some of them actually impressed. Anita looked like she was actually enjoying her time with Senior Siniestro, and the same was for Nikita and Dr. Chipotle Jr. Grandmami Aves was putting on quite a show for the Titan, and it looked like he was enjoying it. Carmella, Carmelita, and Zoe were all still looking around, trying to find anything else that looked suspicious, to them. They tried to remember what Manny had said about a pendant, that he pulled it out of his pocket or something. So they needed to get 'Angela' to pocket the Titan's pendant, when he's not looking. They came to a stop in the main headquarters, where it looks like they had that party of the prisoners capture a few hours ago. The Titan soon walked away from Lady Gobbler and back the way they came. They all noticed this.

"Where are chu going? I's thought dat chu would stick around for a bit longer?" Angela asked the Titan.

"I'll come back soon, don't chu worry chica, I just need to take care of something with my prisoners, then I'll be up here in no time at all." He smiled another toothy smile.

"Okay, as long as chu come back soon." She batted her eyelashes again.

"Soon."

After he said that he left the room and went to check up on his prisoners.

"So how dose your armor work, metal man?" Anita asked Sergio, batting her eyelashes.

"Well all-a it-a dose is-a move around from-a the controls inside of it-a, Rachel." He smiled.

"What do you do shorty when your in that big bad lab of yours." Nikita smiled at Diego.

"Oh. . . uh . . . Dr. Chipotle Jr. just messes around with his guacamole experiments, nothing else." He sounded nervous.

"Really, cause it looks like you spend just about every minuet in that very evil lab or yours shorty." Nikita winked.

"Um . . . uh . . . yes I do." He frowned and bowed his head down.

"Oh, don't think bad about it, mi amore, I was just referring to the fact that you look so scientific in your lab coat. And that even though you spend a lot of time in your lab, that doesn't mean that you should be upset about it." Nikita said in a soothing voice.

"Well if you say so Rebe- wait did you just call me 'mi amore'?" Now he was very confused.

"Mabey, I don't really know. Well whether I did or not it doesn't matter shorty." Nikita smiled.

Zoe, Carmella, Carmelita, and Grandmami were all staring at the two police twins, with shock written all over their faces. Zoe decided to break the somewhat awkward silence.

"Uh, Rebecca, Rachel." Trying to get the attention of the somewhat dazed twins, "Why don't we go and powder our noses." Fortunately Zoe's excuse worked. The twins followed Zoe and the others to the restroom.

Once inside the bathroom they all relaxed a little, the twins especially. "Okay would either of you like to explain to us what was going on out there?!?" Carmella asked her daughters.

"What do you think it looked like." Nikita countered sarcastically.

This surprised Carmella, she never heard her daughter ever talk back at her like this. "What?" She was obviously shocked.

"You heard her right mom, 'what do you think it looked like'." Anita was using the same tone as her sister.

"We both honestly like the two of them." Nikita was using a matter-o-fact tone.

"We both think there really, really cute." Anita added sighing, and Nikita joined her.

They just stared at them with disbelief, but Carmella sighed. "Well if you really love them, then I see no reason that either of you can't be with them." She looked at her daughters and smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Now all we have to do is get the Titan's pendent." Zoe whispered, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Right!" They all agreed.

They all left the bathroom and came out to find the Titan had just returned from checking up on his prisoners.

Lady Gobbler gasped with fake joy. "Oh chu did return like chu said chu would." She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Of course, I'd never be so selfish enough to leave such a beautiful woman waiting." He smiled.

"Chu sure you didn't get me something while chu were down there." She asked batting her eyelashes all playfully like.

"Well I may have picked something up on my way." He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a small red pendant, and he handed it to her.

She looked at the pendant and smiled, she looked at the Titan and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh thank you, thank you, Titan it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you sweetheart." He was about to pull her up into a kiss when he suddenly heard a beeping sound. He looked up at the monitor and realized that he had to be somewhere that evening. "Oh not good, look mi vida I need to leave. Will you promise me that you'll visit soon?"

It took her a minuet until she decided. "Yes I'll visit you soon Titan don't worry about dat." She smiled at him, just before he left.

Once he left Sergio and Diego decided to speak. "Listen," Diego started, getting all of the laddies attention, it worked.

"We don't want to be-a rude, but-a when de Titan isn't-a here then we have-a too-a let you leave-a." Sergio continued all depressed like.

"Were sorry, but those are the rules." Diego finished sighing heavy.

"Don't worry well be back soon, we can promise you that." Both Anita and Nikita said at the same time.

"Really?!?" They soon got excited.

"Really." They both replied happily.

Once they ended the conversation, all of the women went out the way they came in. Anita and Nikita really did want to see them again, but they had to keep there cover for a while longer and wanted to tell them the truth, so they decided to tell them the truth when it was all over. The others were all wondering if the pendant the Titan gave Lady Gobbler is the same one that Manny saw. They reached the cell room in no time, and they made good timing too, cause Frida was about to throw another annoyed tantrum, but when she saw the others enter she immediately calmed down, and smiled. Lady Gobbler held up the pendant that the Titan gave her. Manny saw the pendant and looked confused, the one he saw before was black and slightly larger than this red one. Before Manny could tell them, they heard the sound of very short legged footsteps. They all froze, no where to run and no where to hide. What to do? What to do?

* * *

**YES FINALLY chapter 9 is done :) :) :)**  
**Hope you all like :)  
till my hopefully shorter to upload chapter  
review nicely please. :)**

**Oh and in you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I've got some writers block :(  
please and thank you :)  
**


	10. Well This Can't be Good

**Chapter 10 up and running :)  
hope you all like  
srry for the wait, and srry that it's short :(  
but just take t as is k  
enjoy peoples X3

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**This can't be good**

The footsteps were almost faint, even though everyone in the Cell Room was frozen where they stood, from the sound. Manny and Frida were practically paralyzed, but Frida clung closer to her husband. Jeanette had clung to Django, the others were still frozen, unable to even twitch, and the faint footsteps had soon become silent. No one had relaxed, because they knew that the Titan had to be out there. They heard a door open, but it wasn't the door to the Cell Room, it was one of the other doors outside the Cell Room door. Once they heard the other door close, they all relaxed. Jeanette and Django moved away from each other embarrassingly, Frida turned head toward Manny and kissed him swiftly but passionately. They went right back to business.

"Where were we's before we's were interrupted?" Puma had to clear his throat to get everyone's attention.

"We were discussing about the amulet," Justice Jaguar told his curious evil son

"Right," Puma sounded a little uneasy, maybe he's still a little uneasy from what just happened.

Before they resumed their conversation, Manny decided to speak out about the amulet. "Before we continue our previous conversation, I need to say something about the amulet." They all stared at Manny with confusion and curiosity. "When the Titan came down here before, the amulet he pulled out was black, and somewhat larger than this red one." This surprised them, but Manny continued. "But when he came down earlier, the amulet was smaller and it was a crimson color almost. I've got a bad feeling that the Titan isn't even aware of what the amulet can do, maybe he' being possessed." Manny was getting lost in his train of thought, while everyone else was thinking about what Manny had just said.

Then the door was opened (again) only this time it was the Cell Room's door being opened. To everyone's surprise it wasn't the Titan, it was his partners, Diego and Sergio, and they looked troubled.

"H-Hey th-there e-everyone," Diego was a little nervous being there.

Nikita looked at him and was wondering why he was here? "What are you doing here shorty?"

Everyone was staring at Nikita, Diego looked happy. "We overheard what you were all talking about, and we both agree that the Titan clearly doesn't know what he's doing."

Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"We-a know that the amulet-a is very strange, cause earlier he was-a talking gibberish about everyone not-a being able to-a question him, not even you-a Rivera's, maybe do you all-a think it's that there-a amulet?"

Everyone in the room was all wondering the same thing. 'Why on earth would the Titan say something like that?'

"Not to mention the fact that he was completely flirting with you Lady Gobbler." Diego added.

This took everyone by surprise, but Rodolfo was suspicious. He knew that the Titan has never liked anyone like that, or has ever flirted with anyone, that he knows of anyway. He decided to tell everyone his thoughts.

"This doesn't make any sense," everyone looked at Pantera. "For as long as I've known the Titan, he's never flirted with anyone, not that I know of, but still this just doesn't make any sense."

Everyone grew more suspicious from this new information. 'If the Titan has never flirted with anyone before, then why did he fall head over heels for Gobbler?'

Everyone was thinking about this when all of a sudden the pendant began to glow red, this snapped everyone out of their thoughts. And it was rising into the air, as this was happened everyone had left the People's statue. Once outside they turned to the statue, as it just exploded. And what came out shocked everyone, it was a beautiful tall woman, she had long flowing black hair, bright crimson eyes, and her face looked like it was carved by angles, evil angles. Her outfit was a black silk dress; she had long black silk gloves on her arms, and she wore black leather boots.

The Riveras became frightened, they knew who she was, and they have to get everyone as far away from here as possible. But none of them could move; only she could. She walked up to Manny and stopped, she looked at him thoroughly, and then she spoke, her voice sounded alien to most of them, all but the Riveras. "So you're the reason the Titan is evil? Hmm I've seen better excuses to hate." She turned around and as she took in her surrounding, Manny motioned for everyone to start backing away real slow like. They did so, once they were far enough away, they'd have to Sartana take everyone back to casa, while the rest of them would go back and fight her.

"Sartana," Manny received her attention, "take everyone and get out of here."

"No," everyone, but the Riveras disagreed.

"Look all of you have to get away from here, and soon."

"Why?"

Manny sighed. "Look, none of you know what she is capable of; it's for your own good to get away from here."

"But, mi amore…" Frida was immediately cut off.

"No, buts Frida, I don't want you to get hurt please just, just please be careful."

Frida nodded, to show that she understood.

Before they left Manny kissed Frida, and Jeanette kissed Django, and they left for Sartana's place.

The Riveras all turned around to go back and fight for there loved ones. Even if it cost them their lives, they'd stop her.

* * *

**To Be Continued … … … …

* * *

**

**Hope everyone liked it, if not  
then say so  
well till my next chapter  
and again sorry about it being so short,  
but just deal with it.  
till the next chapter  
review nicely or not bye:)**


	11. Black Minds Apperance

**Well here you all go, chapter 11. Things will get good, and all i can say is. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Black Mind's Appearance **

As the Riveras neared the woman, they thought about how difficult the battle might be. They know this woman, they know what she is capable of, and they know her ironic name, which matches her ego and her powers; Black Mind. As the Riveras continued to decrease the distance between them and Black Mind, they grew somewhat nervous; they know what Black Mind could do, so they had to stay on their toes. Black Mind can use her own emotions as a dangerous weapon, she can also harness the energy stored in her pendant to throw an all out furry attack on her enemies. If she is ever destroyed, she goes inside her pendant, until she regains her strength to attack again. The only true way to destroy her is to destroy the pendant, that or some kind of one-in-a-million Rivera has to be born. Once they were behind her, they readied themselves, as she turned around.

"Well, well, it's been a long time hasn't it. I wonder how long?" she was trying to make small talk.

"Not long enough apparently," Pantera commented.

"Either way, I'm not leaving this time. The day I shall forever be gone from this world, is the day a female shall be born of an El Tigre's blood."

Jeanette was confused; she was a female Rivera, but neither her parents were an El Tigre, 'So if Manny has a daughter, then Black Mind might be as good as gone.'

"Enough small talk Black Mind, its time we ended this!" Manny exclaimed.

"With, pleasure." She flashed an evil smile, and her crimson pendant began to glow. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

**Over at Sartana's place… … …**

* * *

Frida was very worried about her husband, just as Django was worried for his beloved Janey. Sartana was sitting on her electric chair throne watching Django and Frida pace across the floor, gold pieces scattering when they occasionally dragged their feet, along with everyone else except the twins and their lovers. Anita and Nikita had told Sergio and Diego everything on there way to Sartana's casa. Turns out Sergio and Diego like Anita and Nikita no matter what, so at least Frida gets two stalkers off her back, and her sisters now have boyfriends.

Frida stopped mid-pace, and put her hands on her stomach, everyone turned to look at her. She sighed, and looked down at her covered belly. "I know, I'm worried too."

"The baby must be worried about Tigre too huh." Emiliano commented to his youngest daughter.

"Yes, I hope they'll be okay, and I hope they get here soon."

"Don't worry sis, they'll be okay, we know it." Anita and Nikita assured their sister. Diego and Sergio nodded to Anita and Nikita's statement, they agreed.

Frida sighed, "Well, if you say so, I'll try not to worry. But no promises."

Everyone nodded, Frida then returned to her pacing, along with Django. But Frida immediately stopped and put her arms over her stomach. 'Is it time?'

"Frida, mija?" Carmella was worried.

"Baby." She said.

"Is she still worried?" Anita commented.

"No, baby."

"What do you mean baby Frida?" Nikita asked.

"Diego, Sergio," they looked at Frida.

"Yes Frida, what-a is it?" Sergio was confused.

"How…long were we captured by the Titan?" her voice was a little strained.

"About a week-an-a-half, why do you ask Frida?" Diego answered.

"Well…" she explained that she was more advanced in her pregnancy, and she's got a bad feeling that it's time.

Everyone was silent as Frida went to sit down. Only Sartana and Chipotle Sr. stayed by Frida in support. Sr. took a look at Frida, and only smiled.

"It's not time Frida, but it will be soon." Sr.'s news did ease her a bit, so she relaxed a little.

* * *

**Back at the Marina, things were about to get messy… … …**

* * *

Manny and Jeanette had immediately spun their belt buckles the second they saw the pendant glow. The others were also ready to fight once they saw the pendant glow, but they didn't know if all of them together would be enough to defeat Black Mind.

Black Mind raised her hand, the pendant glowed, and a red cargo container was raised into the air. She flicked her wrist and it was sent flying at Jeanette. Jeanette had jumped out of the way just in time before the container was smashed into the dock. Dark Leopard tried to maneuver around behind Black Mind to attack from behind. He was lucky enough to get a few blows in, before Black Mind turned around and shot a black energy blast at him. He was able to fly out of the way before the blast hit his suit dead on; it only hit his right leg. He landed on the dock, he slowly started to stand.

Golden Leon was worried for his father, so he rushed to his evil father's side. "Are you alright?"

Dark Leopard grinned at his son. "Si, I'm alright mi hijo." He looked away for a second and pushed his son away from him, and a bright crimson blast had just moved past where his head was a few seconds ago. Though his son was able to get away from the blast in time, Dark Leopard was not so fortunate. He was not able to get away from the blast in time, there were two blasts and Dark Leopard only saw the one that was to hit his son. He wasn't able to get out of the way in time from the second blast, he was blasted ten feet back, he tried to get up but his suit was far too damaged. Golden Leon saw his father not get up, he knew he wasn't dead, but that didn't mean that Golden Leon wasn't still angry. He charged head first towards Black Mind.

Black Mind just stared, uninterested as she raised her hand and twisted her wrist. Then an oil tanker was sent flying at the Rivera hero. Golden Leon saw it coming, so he decided to speed things up a little. He now went at twice his original speed, and still strait towards Black Mind. She was a bit shocked, but she let it go quickly. As he accelerated toward her, the tanker was also acceleration toward him, once he was close enough he'd surprise that no good bitch.

Golden Leon was only seconds from colliding with Black Mind when he all of a sudden he made a sudden jump, the tanker still followed, but he was ready he quickly shot out a powerful kick. The tanker was ricochet off the kick and sent flying at Black Mind.

She just blinked before disappearing then reappearing five feet to the left. The tanker had hit the dock pretty hard. Black Mind chuckled darkly, "Did you honestly think that that pitiful attempt of an attack would be enough to distract me."

"Actually," Golden Leon replied in a sarcastic way, grinning, as he fell to the dock. "Thou looks quite distracted to me Black Mind."

Black Mind was confused, and then she turned around and saw Manny charging towards her with a glowing green energy around his body. Also he was moving like a tiger. She only had enough time to be shocked, before Manny tackled her head on. Black Mind was knocked back fifteen feet and crashed into a bunch of crates; Manny had immediately broken contact with Black Mind once he had tackled her.

Manny was breathing heavy, summoning The Ancient Tiger Spirit drains a lot out of him now a days. He looked up at the big pile of broken crates, and just stared for a second, and then he jumped back and all of a sudden the planks underneath his feet were shattered and what was left was a huge hole. And what came out of the hole was none other than Black Mind.

She was chuckling darkly again. "Ok, I'll admit it I didn't see that coming, but that doesn't mean that you'll be lucky enough to land another blow like that."

'She's right, that blow had taken a lot out of me, if only we could get our hands on that pendant.' Manny thought. Then he chuckled all of a sudden, "You are right about that Black Mind," the villainess smiled coldly, but quickly frowned. "But we will never give up." Then the fight started again.

Jeanette had lunged at Black Mind from the front, while Grandpapi and The Mighty Cheetar tried to sneak up behind her. She blocked Jeanette with ease, and as she turned around, she threw Jeanette to the side before she jumped out of the way of the missiles that were about to hit the two of them. Jeanette was confused; Black Mind could have easily rid herself of her, so why did she push her out of the way?

Black Mind didn't know why she saved La Kitten, when she could have been rid of her. And she didn't know why or how, but she started to remember her past life, before she found her beautifully evil pendant.

* * *

**Flashback to 200 years ago… … …**

* * *

Her name was Angela and she wasn't always evil, in fact she was the nicest, sweetest, kindest person you could find. She wanted to be a hero, to fight for justice, to stamp out villainy, and to do good deeds. But there was a problem with her dream, Charmcaster the one who creates mystical objects of power did not see her fit to wield one of his creations. She had begged Charmcaster to create an object for her, but he told her only this.

"I'm sorry Angela, but once you relieve yourself of your personal demons, then and only then will you be allowed to wield one of my mystical objects of power."

Angela was saddened by his words, but she did agree with him on one thing, she must try to defeat her personal demons. First, was her fear of being rejected by her idol El Tigre? Second, is a fear that she won't be accepted as a hero to others? And finally, wondering if she'll ever be enough to impress the man of her dreams, El Tigre.

* * *

**Well there you go. :)**

**And in the next chapter I'm gonna continue to do Black Minds back story. :)**

**Sorry if it's short, but I wanted to end the chapter here. :)**

**Please review nicely, my inbox still needs a reason to live. X3**


	12. Black Minds Past

**Here is my new chapter and i must say, i love how its going so far :) oh and thank you to everyone who's reviewed the last chapter.**

**Moranofchaos2: Thanks for the advice. And I did read my chapter over, also I've added a lot of detail in this chapter. Hope you like it, oh and I love how The Spirit and The Storm is coming along. :)**

**acosta perez jose ramiro Thanks and I'm glad I'm updating too :).**

**I don't own El Tigre, but I do own Charmcaster and Black Mind.  
**

**Well everyone Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Black Mind's Past**

Angela would try hard day in and day out to face her fears, but she would always choke up when she would try and confront El Tigre, and ask him what his opinion of her was. When she wasn't trying to face her fears, she would train to get stronger, mentally and physically. She lived in the outskirts of Miracle City, it was actually a much nicer place than what it is now, but there was still just as much crime. She had a large house, similar to Casa De Mariachi; it contained a very large amount of books in her study, which she would read daily. Her own personal weight room, she had always asked one of her friends to come over and spot her when she was working out. Even though she spent practically all of her time at home in her study reading. She worked three times a week, as a librarian for the Miracle City Public Library. When she worked out she'd just do the basics for warming up; pushups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, jump roping, and going out for a two mile jog. When she would come home from her jog, she'd bench-press about 75 pounds and complete about three sets, before stopping to go and read.

Other than that she had a very simple life, but she longed for the thrilling life of being a super hero. She knew that once she became super that there was no turning back, but she accepted that fact, even the fact that she'll always have to put her life on the line to defend her city.

One day upon coming home from work, she saw that her front door was open. This wasn't a good sign, considering the fact that she always kept her house fully locked up whenever she would leave, and that she lived about two miles away from the city. She had half a mind to walk back to Miracle City and tell the police, but then again she could just tough this out on her own. She decided to listen to the more dangerous part of her mind. As Angela walked up to her house she grew nervous, but she ignored it, telling herself that this could also happen when she becomes a hero. If she ever becomes one, when she was at the door it was open so she walked inside, and turned on the lights. What she saw not only shocked her, but she became automatically nervous, because there sitting on her couch in her home was none other than her idol and crush El Tigre.

Angela did not know why her idol was in her home. She never thought that he would ever want to come to here, to this house, her house, on the outskirts of the city. Besides, she never thought of herself as pretty before, she was an average woman her close similar to Maria's, but different colors. Her shirt was red, a white skirt, and she wore green tennis shoes. She wasn't much to look at, what with her shoulder length brown hair, eyes, tan skin, and roundish oval like face (**A.N.** **I'm gonna make a pic for reference on DA**). Other than that she was just an ordinary person, wanting to be like him, her idol, and her crush. El Tigre looked up form the book he was reading; it was one of Angela's favorites, Romeo and Juliet. He smiled, as if he were expecting her.

"Hello Angela, it's very nice to finally talk face to face."

Angela was a little shocked; she'd never told him her name before. "H-hello El Tigre, this is quite a surprise. What brings you to my humble casa?"

He closed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood when I decided to stop by for a visit."

"Oh, is that all? I would have thought that an amazing hero or villain like you would be doing something else, instead of visiting little old me."

He chuckled lightly. "Like what Angela?"

Angela looked down trying to fight off a blush, "Well stopping crime, or committing crime."

He smiled, and then he got up and walked over to her. He grabbed a stray strand of her hair that was out of place, and placed it behind her ear. "That's better."

Angela could fight it off no longer; her face was as red as a tomato. El Tigre just chuckled again.

"My good friend Charmcaster tells me a lot about you Angela." She looked up at him, and her face was now redder than before. "He tells me that you idolize me, and that you actually have feelings for me."

Angela couldn't stand it, him here with her and just well talking, it was just too much. She had to get away, but to where, he was here and she has no where to go. So she just looked away from his gaze.

El Tigre frowned; he took his thumb and placed it under her chin, then raised her head up so they could see each other eye to eye. "Look Angela, he also told me that you also fear my judgment. What I think of you, what others think you, I'm here to tell you that I don't think there is another person on the face of the Earth who is anything like you. And that you want to be like me, a hero, but I… please just stay away from me if you know what's good for you Angela."

She was confused. "What do you mean stay away from you? I don't understand."

He sighed. "Angela soon, too soon, I must leave the city and I need you to protect it in my absence." She was about to ask why, but he stopped her. "I know it's all confusing right now, but please trust me. It is better if you don't know all of the details yet, but I want you to know this you would make a very unique hero."

Angela started crying, no one has ever said anything so nice to her before. "Thank you."

"Your welcome now you must remember this Angela, no one and I mean no one can tell you what you can or can't do." He then pulled her up into a kiss; they kissed with such a beautiful passion. When they parted he was about to leave when, "Also tell my good friend Charmcaster that I see you worthy for a mystical object of power, and give him this." He tossed her a sealed envelope. "Tell him to open that when things start to change."

She nodded. Before he started to leave again, "Wait," he turned around.

"Yes?"

"Will I ever see you again?"

He smiled, "When the time is right then yes we will see each other again. And Angela,"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you will never change."

She smiled, "Yes, I promise."

He then left in to the endless dessert, his long cape-like bandanna flowing freely in the wind, never to return again. Angela looked at the envelope in her hands, and smiled. 'Whatever this says it's probably important, I'd better take this to Charmcaster right away.' She headed off in the direction of the Miracle City volcano, Charmcaster likes to live where people hardly ever go. She locked her house up again before she left to see Charmcaster. She was right in front of the large M on the volcano, she tapped her hand on the M and then a door came from nowhere. She entered it, and once she was inside the mysterious door had closed. Then there was a sudden blinding bright light that came from something unknown. The light faded, and Angela could see Charmcaster sitting in a green reclining chair looking over something. She was nervous, but she was here for a reason. Charmcaster looked up from what he was doing, and smiled at her.

"Nice to see you again Angela, how have you been."

"Fine, what about you, how are you Charmcaster." She didn't like where this was going.

"Same as always, you look quite lovely in this lighting." He actually had an evil grin on his face, that's when Angela had realized too late that it was a trap for her. She decided to try and remain calm, to try and make it out of this without doing anything to rash.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Charmcaster, please excuse me and I won't bother you for a while. I promise." She stood her ground to show no signs of distrust.

"No, no trouble at all Angela. Actually I wanted to ask you a few questions, if your not to busy." He folded his hands across his lap.

"No, no trouble at all, go ahead and ask away then Charmcaster."

He smiled, "Alright then, you were exactly where two hours ago?"

"At work, it was the end of another usual day, nothing new at all had happened."

"And nothing had happened to you on your way back home?"

"No, nothing at all why do you ask Charmcaster?"

"Oh, just curious that's all. Now when you arrived home, what made you want to come here to visit me?"

"Oh, no reason at all, just the usual me begging you to make me a mystical object of power so I can be super and fight along side my idol and crush. Why would you ask such an obvious question?" She did secretly enjoy it when it was easy for her to tell a lie, without showing any signs of stress.

"Oh just wondering if you had something you wanted to tell me, like oh say what's in that particular envelope your holding?" He raised an eyebrow.

She looked at the envelope still in her hands, and smiled. "You mean this little thing; this is just a package that was delivered to me while I was at work. Nothing more, now if you'll excuse me I really must get going." She turned around and headed towards the door. The lights then suddenly flashed off and something or someone had grabbed her. Her hands were bound behind her back and she could feel something strapping her to the recliner. Once the lights were on, she saw that it wasn't Charmcaster to whom she was talking to, instead it was one of the protectors; those who are too keep the peace between good and evil. She gasped, Angela had known that all of the protectors did not trust or even approve of her idols decision; they didn't like him because he could not decide whether to be a hero or villain.

"Who are you, why are you here and where is Charmcaster?!" Angela shouted at the imposter.

He just smiled at her, "I'm sorry Angela, but I'm afraid you already know too much."

"What are you talking…?" She was cut short from being hit upside the head.

When she awoke, Angela was in a container, one used for experiments. She grew scared, wondering what they would do to her. She could see a table, with her close on it, the envelope that El Tigre gave her, and one weird looking pendant. The pendant was a crimson color with a golden yellow chain holding it. She then realized from her close being on the table that she was naked. Ignoring that, she tried to find out where the hell she was, she looked around the room other than the table and large steel door there wasn't much in the room. Before she could think about this, two men in black robes had entered the room, and they were apparently talking about something or someone; the tall brown haired guy looked like he was shouting, pointing from the wired looking pendant to her. The other man, who was a few inches shorter than the brown haired man, looked like he was disagreeing with what looked like his partner; he was shaking his head for some reason.

This lasted for about ten minuets, before another man in a black robe, he was different from the other two, he almost seemed familiar to Angela, but she ignored it. The third man, moved towards the table, he grabbed the pendant off the table and then he walked over to her. There was a keypad to the side of the glass container, the man punched in the numbers 901935, and the container opened.

Angela was scared; she didn't know what was gonna happen or what the hell was going on. Then the man who had just come in held the pendant up to her.

"Take it, it's yours." He told her.

She looked at the pendant and then at the man. "W-why should I?"

"Look, lady just put the damn pendant on already!" The brown haired man yelled at her. The shorter man nodded his head in agreement to the first man's words.

Then the man standing in front of Angela turned his head around and gave a death glare to the two behind him. "Please ignore my partners rude comments miss, now I will ask you once more, please take the pendant."

She looked at the pendant then back at the men in front of her. She nodded and took the pendant from his hand, and put it on. "Now what, I don't think I should be wearing this."

"Nonsense madam, you are the one and only one who can ever whiled that lovely pendant." The man in front of her assured her.

"But what can it do?" She didn't feel ready for this, not yet anyway.

"Oh it can do infinitely many things my dear, all you need to do is think about it and then it shall happen." The short man told her, and a grin was stretched across his face.

She gave him a 'yeah right' look. "You don't believe me, then try it out for yourself, think of lifting up that table, and it shall happen."

She looked at him again, and sighed in defeat. She concentrated on lifting the table in the air, and then it happened, she was impressed as were the three men in the room. Then she had a surprisingly evil thought, she then threw the table at the man who had yelled at her. And she smiled in pure evil joy; the other two men were in shock they had just witnessed the possible death of their partner. Then as if she couldn't help herself Angela was laughing like a crazy person, for she had now become the one thing that she has always wanted to stop, she was a super villain. Then in a puff of black smoke Angela and her close were gone.

The two men stared at each other, and they both gulped. "What have we done." They both whispered in synchronization.

Angela had soon found herself back at her home, still naked, with her close in her hands. She opened the door with ease, and walked inside her casa. She placed her close on the couch and went upstairs to get some new close for her new powers, which even thought they were evil powers, she liked them. Once she was in the bathroom she looked at herself and was upset by what she saw, so she decided that it was time for a makeover.

* * *

**One hour later…. …. ….**

**

* * *

**She was finished with her new look, and she liked it. She now had black hair, a black silk dress that went down to her thighs, with matching black silk gloves that went up to her elbows, and black leather boots that came up to her knees. She began to think about what would be next, she thought about this on her way down the stairs to the front doors.

Once she was there, she saw Charmcaster, and no fake Charmcaster this time, he was the real deal. She smiled quickly, but her smile soon vanished with hate and anger taking its place. He looked up at her and smiled, but his smile soon faded when he saw the anger and hatred on her face, then he saw the pendant around her neck, and he was now extremely worried about her. That pendant that she is wearing was forged from pure essence of evil, anyone who puts on the pendant shall immediately turn evil, no questions asked, and the longer you wore the pendant the more evil you would become.

"Oh, oh Angela what happened to you?" He sounded so sad for her, she didn't care.

"What happened, what happened, I have my own powers now and I like it." She was already changing.

"Angela please listen to me, you have to take that pendant off, now, its turning you into a villain. Is that what you want, Angela, to become a villain, is it?!" He didn't want to lose her to the pendant, funny thing about it, some how it knows about Riveras that shall come into the world, and it already hates them, probably because of the Original El Tigre not deciding. Anyway, he has to get that pendant off of her before it's too late.

"Why should I, I've never felt more alive I like this and no one will ever take this away from me, not even those God damn Riveras." She pulled her head back and let out one amazing evil laugh.

Charmcaster knew it then and there, that the old Angela was gone and now only this thing remained. "No, no Angela please you must stop this."

She just laughed in his face. "Stop what? How happy I am, how much I love this feeling of power coursing through me, how I will never stop existing till the day a female shall be born of an El Tigre's blood. I shall never stop living; I shall never leave this world till I chose my time to come."

He watched her cross the floor in front of him, he was afraid of this happening; he should have destroyed that pendant years ago when he had the chance. "I'm sorry Angela…" He was cut short by her new crimson eyes staring strait at him.

"I will no longer be known as Angela; from now on you and every other pathetic hero in the world will come to know me as the one and only Black Mind. For Angela is now no more." She lifted up her hand and the pendant began to glow, and Charmcaster was suddenly floating in midair. Then he was literally thrown out of her casa, but not without a souvenir, he grabbed her Rome and Juliet book that was on the coffee table.

"Oh, Angela, I swear upon my life that I will find a way to bring you back to us." Charmcaster whispered to himself as he tried to get up from the ground, she'd thrown him pretty hard, but he didn't care, he swore that he'd find a way, and so he shall.

Over the years Angela had become more and more in tune with her powers, and as the years past, she had been growing in strength as well. Also she had tried to destroy the Rivera family constantly, like every other decade or so, and every time she would fail, but she never was truly gone, she just stored her life-force energy within the pendant. Once she was strong enough to take a solid form again, then she would attack. Her fighting style was unique, she would just think about oh say lifting up a table or something like that and it would happen. She dose start fights the fun way though, making her enemies think that they can maneuver around all of her moves, when they end up falling into a trap. But if she happens to be fighting a Rivera, then she fights in a completely different style, she'd make it more fun for her, toying with the Rivera she would happen to be facing. Then once she'd become bored, then she would finish try and end the Rivera's life who she was facing, only to be defeated instead.

One of the things that she likes about her powers is that she could be deep in thought and in a battle at the same time and all her body would be doing is just avoiding any attacks.

* * *

**Back in reality……………**

**

* * *

**Black Minds body was avoiding every attack that the Riveras threw at her. She then came out of her thoughts when The Mighty Cheetar almost hit her with one of his cannon balls, she avoided it with ease. She looked around quickly, and she saw that they were no longer in the Marina; in fact they were directly in the outskirts of the city, two miles to be exact.

"Are you surprised by the new surroundings Black Mind, or should I call you Angela?" A mysterious voice called.

The voice was very familiar to everyone, even to Black Mind.

"Who are you, show yourself." Black Mind demanded.

"Oh come now Angela, are actually telling me you don't remember who I am?" The voice replied sarcastically.

"Why do you call me that I don't know anyone by the name of Angela, I am Black Mind, and I'll ask once again WHO ARE YOU!!?"

"Calm your self Angela, why don't you just turn around and your question shall be answered."

She did so and to her surprise it was her old friend from almost a past life, Charmcaster.

* * *

**Well there you have it that is Black Minds past, and FYI the whole female Rivera born of an El Tigre's blood is that the pendant can only tell when a male hero or villain is born in the Rivera family.**

**And since there has never been a female Rivera, except for Jeanette, it can't see when an El Tigre will be born and what its choice will be, its the one thing that the pendant hates. Other than the Rivera family.**

**And I might change things up in the next chapter (shrug), oh and the Protectors aren't really fan characters there just random people who i created for fun. So they won't have any names, just looks to tell one from another. (I'm too lazy to make names up XP)  
**

**Well till my next chapter :)**

**Please Review my inbox still needs a reason to live X3  
**


	13. Charmcaster's Gift

Well I finally have chapter 13 done. :)

Moranofchaos2: Thanks, and the grammar is my weak spot, but I'm trying. And also, things get interesting in this chapter. :D

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)

dannybird22: Thanks for the review, and Grammar is one of my weak points, but i try, and also glad you liked it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Charmcaster's Gift**

Black Mind was in total shock. She had not seen Charmcaster in over 200 years. Yet he looked the same. He still wore his black t-shirt with the yin yang symbol on the front and on the back with the three Chinese symbols in a circle; which said honor, courage, and love. He had his black jeans that flared, and his brown hair was a complete mess. Once she settled on his eyes, she felt almost light headed, she has never seen more beautiful eyes in a long time.

The others had just smiled; Charmcaster had told them that he had an idea, a crazy idea. In order for Charmcaster's idea to work, they needed to get Black Mind out here for some reason or another. They didn't care why; at least they're now far enough away from the city so they don't need to hold back.

"It's been so long Angela, and you look absolutely beautiful." Charmcaster commented.

Black Mind became enraged by his words. "Stop calling me that!"

Charmcaster just stared at her, "You mean stop calling you Angela?" She nodded. "But how can I stop when it's your name Angela."

Everyone was confused, 'If her name is Angela, then why dose she hate it?' They all thought about. Strange enough, El Tigre had a weird feeling that he heard that name somewhere before. As he thought about the name, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he thrown back about ten meters. He looked up and saw that Charmcaster was on top of him, unconscious. He tried to find out what had thrown Charmcaster at him he then saw Black Mind, and boy did she look pissed off. El Tigre looked at Charmcaster, and he looked like he was gonna be out of it for a while, so El Tigre pushed him off. Then jumped into the air before a crimson fist could hit him, apparently Black Mind was no longer in the mood for toying with the Rivera's. Things were about to get hectic.

* * *

**Back at Sartana's casa………………

* * *

**

Everyone was angry at Frida, they kept asking her questions. And it was getting very annoying.

"Mija please just tell us when this all started." Emiliano asked his youngest daughter.

Frida rolled her eyes and sighed before she answered her father's question. "This all started a few years ago…"

* * *

**Flashback………………

* * *

**

Manny is 18 and Frida is 18 also. Both of their parents are gone for the weekend, and they had Manny's house all to themselves. When ever they had sex before, Manny would make sure to put on his condom. But this time, Manny forgot and the rest is history.

* * *

**Flashback Ends………………

* * *

**

"Come on, Frida, tell us more." Django almost begged.

"No, not until Manny comes back…" Frida immediately put her arms around her stomach.

Sartana and Sr. were by Frida in an instant.

Sr. looked at Frida thoroughly and looked up at Frida. She couldn't read his expression. Then she felt something, and it felt like the baby was coming. 'Oh my God, its time, the baby is coming.' Frida thought, half horrified and half saddened, Manny was gonna miss it.

* * *

**About two miles away from the city, things were getting out of hand…………….

* * *

**

Charmcaster had only pretended to be unconscious, so he could make his way to Angela. From the looks of it she was already done fighting Dark Leopard, Golden Leon, Puma Loco, and White Pantera; they were all trying to get up, all with severe wounds. Though to them they were just cuts and bruises; though they were in pain, they tried to get up to help their loved ones. Right now she was focused on nothing but the fight; this was his chance to end it all. Charmcaster started to decrease the distance between him and Black Mind; he knew what he had to do.

Black Mind blocked Manny's attack and shot a crimson fist at El Tigre, who was trying to get up from the last blast that Black Mind had hit him with. Just before the fist hit El Tigre, the fist disappeared. Everyone was shocked, they looked at Black Mind and she was frozen, her crimson pendant was replaced with a light blue one. Charmcaster was behind her, holding the crimson pendant. He'd snuck up behind her and ripped off the crimson pendant in his hand and replaced it with this strange light blue on, while she was fighting the Rivera's.

"Please let this work," Charmcaster whispered to himself.

No one knew what to do, they all just stared; then all of a sudden the light blue pendant was glowing brightly, and Black Mind was rising into the air. The Rivera's were all awestruck. Charmcaster just smiled.

As she was rising into the air Angela could feel that she was becoming more and more like her old self. She became sad as she realized what she had done over her 200 years of existence. All of those people, all of those lives, she'd never be able to forgive herself for what she had done. And she sure as hell knows that Charmcaster will never forgive her for what she had done either.

When Black Mind was five stories in the air, and there was a bright white blinding light. The one known to the Rivera's as Black Mind was gone. Instead there was a woman with long flowing brown hair and eyes, and her black ensemble had inverted colors to white. Soon she began her slow decent back to the ground, and everyone but Charmcaster was on their toes. Manny and Jeanette were ready to attack just in case; everyone else was ready as well. Angela had reached the ground in a few moments. She looked around, and she saw only those she had tried to destroy, but they don't know the truth. Then she saw Charmcaster, and he didn't have the same look of hatred on his face as the others did. He looked almost happy to see her. She took a step towards him, and the Rivera's flexed; showing that they were ready to attack if she made one wrong move, and she'd get it. Charmcaster saw that and sighed, "It's all right, and she is no longer an enemy."

"How can you be sure Charmcaster?" Jeanette asked.

"Because she no longer has this cursed thing on," Charmcaster stated, while pointing to the Crimson pendant in his hand.

Angela cringed away from the crimson pendant. Charmcaster saw that, "What do you says Angela, are you ready to destroy this thing once and for all?"

Angela looked at him and smiled, then nodded. Charmcaster smiled back, and threw the crimson pendant in the air. The Angela leaped after it; she slammed her hands together, feeling energy pulsing through like a vein. She separated her hands, and there was a white energy coming from her hands; she looked at the pendant grinning as she shot the white energy at the pendant.

Everyone on the ground watched in awe; Angela and the pendant were suspended in mid air, they were five stories off the ground. After a few moments of Angela's new good powers being used on the pendant, it had been destroyed once and for all. Angela then began to slowly descend back down to the ground again; she looked at the Rivera's and they didn't show the same anger and hatred on their faces like before. In fact, they all looked happy; but soon somehow Angela sensed something… something that she has to tell Manny right away.

Angela was on the ground, and she looked directly at Manny, as he looked back. "Manny, it's time."

Manny was confused, "What do you mean 'its time' Angela?"

Angela shook her head, "I mean Manny that Frida is going to give birth to your baby in a few minuets."

Manny's eyes shrunk, "Manny, are you okay?" Angela asked stupidly.

"…WE HAVE TO GET BACK NOW!!" Manny shouted.

'Yup, he's okay,' Angela thought. "Well be back in no time Manny, these new powers of mine are similar to the old ones. But I'm going to do the right thing by using them for good this time."

Manny looked at Angela, and nodded. "Alright Angela, I trust you. Will you get us all to Sartana's casa so I can be there for Frida?"

"Yes." Angela answered.

In a sudden puff of white smoke Manny, Jeanette, Charmcaster, Angela, and the rest of the Rivera family were all transported inside of Sartana's casa. And everyone was gathered around Frida; Manny pushed his way past them, and took his place next to his wife.

While Manny did that Charmcaster walked over to Angela, "I'm happy to have you back Angela."

Angela looked at him and smiled, "I've missed you Charmcaster, and I'm sorry for what I have done for the past 200 years."

Charmcaster took his hand and placed it under her chin and lifted her face up to his, and kissed her. This is what he has been waiting for, Charmcaster soon pulled away, and he pulled out something wrapped in an old cloth.

"What is that?" Angela asked.

"It's for you," Charmcaster handed the gift to Angela, "open it."

She looked at him, then the gift, and opened it. Angela was in shock, what was wrapped in the cloth was her Romeo and Juliet book. She looked up at Charmcaster and smiled, "Thank you so much Charmcaster, for everything."

She wrapped her arms around his neck; he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "This is my gift to you Angela, I love you." Charmcaster whispered into Angela's ear.

* * *

Well i hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and i am sad to say, but my story is coming to a close. But i think I'm gonna make a sequel for fun ^^.  
Please review, My inbox yada yada...................  
Well later everyone. :D


	14. It's Time

**Well here is chapter 14, and I must say, I couldn't have finished this chapter without the help of Cicilicious and The Queen of Aces, thanks a whole lot you two :).  
And I just would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. :)  
Well Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**It's Time**

Frida could see Manny pushing past everyone to get to her; and he was by her side in record time. Then she felt something, it was a sharp, blinding pain, and as she lurched forward, she could feel the air escape her body, her breathing increasing, and the pressure was only making the pain worse.

Frida could feel a little trickle of sweat going down her cheek, she wanted to scream so badly, but she had to hold it in, she don't know why, but she just had to. Frida set her hands on the swell of her stomach; she arched her back as another wave of pain came. Her sobbing was being muffled by her mother. Her spine was stretching; she imagined it shooting out of her skin. 'It hurts like hell,' she thought through the paralyzing spurts of pain. Sartana never told her, not even warned her, of this her skin splitting beyond repair, her spine shattering, her dying of the pain before she even got to hold her little baby. The only things that she and Sartana ever really discussed were which fruits carried the best nutrition and how to change a diaper. She never told her that giving birth meant literally being cut wide open, and to perish from the pain, that she can not even begin to describe. Then again, it was different for Sartana, she is dead after all, she really wouldn't feel any pain, and at the moment, Frida envied her for it.

Frida then heard a voice in her ear, it was her mother, "Easy mija, it's alright, just push."

'My god, this hurts so much,' and she could see her husband out of the corner of her eye, starting at her, he just stared with shock written all over his face. She knew he had never seen her like this, hell she's never seen her act like this. She then sat up; everyone probably thought that she was touching the soft skin between her legs, well their wrong. She instead wrapped her arms tight around Sartana. She then soon pushed forward, as far as she could go feeling something slick fall through the opening. Then the rest of the world seemed to have stopped.

Done, the sudden wailing in the room, confirmed her guess. She smiled slowly she was glad, no relieved to be rid of the pain. Then she could feel someone shaking her, "Frida," her husband whispered, she twitched. Then he shook her harder, "Frida you're doing great, you're almost done mi amore."

She looked up at her husband, and mouthed "no more, no more." She couldn't find her voice. Her eyes closed, and she practically fell on her back on top of the hospital bed, but Manny caught her. He slapped her check, she couldn't move; he slapped her harder. "Mi amore, wake up already and meet your kids!" He half yelled at Frida.

Her eyes suddenly flew open in shock, from what she had just heard, and as she looked up, her husband was smiling at her expression. "What, what did you just say mi amore?" She was able to find her voice again; he placed her gently on the hospital bed.

"Exactly that Frida, meet your kids," as he said this, Dr Chipotle Sr. handed him something small wrapped in a pink blanket, and another wrapped in a blue blanket. Then he looked at the bewildered expression on his wife's face, and chuckled lightly. He handed her the two little babies wrapped up in blankets. She looked at them, and her first expression was shock, but that had soon melted over into a look of joy and happiness. He walked behind the hospital bed, and looked over Frida's shoulder. Manny smiled too, as he stared into the two little faces that were his children. They were absolutely beautiful; the little girl in the pink blanket on Frida's right arm had his eyes, hair, and skin color, but Frida's hair style; while their little boy on Frida's left arm, had her eyes, hair, and skin color, but Manny's curls. 'Maybe they'll grow out of it and have a look all their own, as they grow up,' Manny thought.

He remember the day Frida told him she was pregnant, it was a year-and-a-half after the first time they had sex and he forgot his condom, nothing had happened, and a week after the second time he forgot, she wasn't at all excited to tell him, nor was she happy in any way. All she did was she showed him the pregnancy test, and told him that they had a lot to talk about. After she said that, they both stood their in Manny's empty home like statues, they both didn't know what to do. They never planned for anything like this for at least a few more years. Manny was able to snap out of his shock, long enough to move Frida to the couch. Once he sat her down, he took his seat right next to her, and as they sat there in silence they couldn't find themselves to do anything else. Once an hour had passed, they were able to get over their shock completely. Frida was the one to break the long silence.

"Manny, what are we gonna do." She sounded scared, heck even he was scared.

"I don't know mi amore, I just don't know." He truly didn't know what to do, and then he had a thought. "Why don't we call Sartana, they might be able to help us out trough this, dilemma."

She was silent, then she turned to him; tears were streaming down her face. Frida nodded once, so he nodded back. He got up and walked over to the house phone, and dialed Sartana's number. It rang four times, and then Django picked up the phone, "Hello, who is this?"

"Hey Django, it's me Manny, is Sartana there?" His voice was a little shaky, but fortunately Django ignored it.

"I think so, let me go and check." He overheard the sound of coins scattering, then Sartana was on the phone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hi Sartana, it's me Manny, listen I need you to get over here as soon as you can." His voice was still a little shaky.

"Are you alright Rivera, you don't sound good?" She sounded concerned.

"I'm fine Sartana; just please get here soon, please."

She could detect the urgency in my voice, "Alright Tigre, I'll be there soon, you're at your house, correct?"

"Yes, I'm at my casa Sartana."

"Good, I'll be there, see you soon Rivera." After that she hung up the phone, and then he did the same.

Manny slowly walked back to the couch, and took a set next to Frida, she was as still as a statue. He turned to her, she was still silently crying, he wrapped his arms around her. They were very fortunate, that both of their families were out of town for a month. She leaned on him, and rested her head on his shoulders, soon they heard the rattling of skulls, and then Sartana appeared in front of them.

"Tigre, what is going on here?"

Frida looked up at the undead villainess tears still streaming down her face, "Sartana, I'm pregnant."

Sartana was absolutely shocked, she stared at us for a long time, letting what she had just heard sink in. She was able to snap out of her shock a lot faster that we did, and once she did, she looked us square in the eyes. "Do you two want to go through with this, having kids this soon?"

They both let her question sink in, Manny looked at Frida, then back to Sartana, "If Frida is all for it, then I'm fine with it." That was all he said.

She looked between the two of them, thinking long and hard about this, and then she sighed. "I'll go through with it, besides, I did after all want your babies Manny." She smiled after that, and leaned her head on top of his shoulder. Then he placed his head on Frida's, Sartana understood, and took a seat next to Frida too. After that, things became like they were a few weeks ago, and Manny is still happy that she said yes.

* * *

**Two weeks later…………………

* * *

**

After Miguel and Isabella were born, Manny and Frida still had one last thing to do. They had to get married, during the first week of their children's birth, was very difficult for both Manny and Frida. Miguel and Isabella were both crying in the middle of the night, so Manny stayed up with them most nights, and Frida the rest. But after that first week, they knew, and accepted that it is their responsibility as parents to look after their children. Today, is their day, today, they are getting married. And they were both excited.

Turns out Maria had gone over wedding designs a few times during everyone's absence. And they were all explained how three weeks had passed in the statue and only a day had passed outside of the statue, it turns out the crimson pendant, was able to control the time inside of the statue for some reason or another. It doesn't matter now though; Manny and Frida were going to be together forever.

Frida, Sartana, Maria, and Carmela were all getting ready for the wedding in two hours. Frida was in her long white dress, and as she stood still, Sartana placed the veil on top of her long flowing blue hair. She then turned to them, a smile plastered on her face, and a bouquet of red roses in her hands.

"I can't wait, and I must say thank you, you all did an amazing job."

Angela cleared her throat; Frida turned her attention to the former enemy, who was right next to her. "Oh, how you do that I will never know."

Angela giggled; they then heard someone enter the room. They all turned to see who it was, and to their surprise, it was Charmcaster, it was hard to recognize him what with his hair all nicely combed, and the fact that he was in a tuxedo too. Angela smiled, and walked towards her lover.

"You look quite handsome in that tux Charmcaster." Angela winked.

Charmcaster blushed slightly, "Well you also look quite beautiful yourself Angela." He meant it too; she looked amazing in her light purple dress, still wearing her light blue pendant.

Angela giggled, and then Carmela cleared her throat, "Why don't we all go sit down, and wait for the wedding to start."

Sartana, Maria, Angela, and Charmcaster all nodded. Frida didn't however, "I need to wait for Anita and Nikita first, they're gonna be holding the twins during the wedding."

No sooner had she said that, Anita and Nikita had both walked into the room, holding Isabella Maria Carmela Carmelita Zoe Rivera and Miguel Rivera. Frida smiled, and as her sisters approached her, they were excited, from the looks of it. She looked at their dresses, and Anita had a beautiful light blue dress with of course lots of sequence. While Nikita had a matching light blue dress, of course though, it has no sequence on it. Everything was going to be perfect, and she couldn't wait to marry her best friend after so long.

* * *

**Over at the cliff side, with the beautiful view, everything was being prepared………

* * *

**

Manny was also very excited, he watched everyone working, well almost everyone. His Dad and Grandpapi were both almost like statues; just like the night he told them that he was getting married and that Frida was pregnant. He decided to ask them what's wrong. Manny started to walk over to them, but he stopped when he saw Jeanette and Django walk in front of him, both carrying a vase of pink and white roses. When they passed, both Rodolpho and Grandpapi were in front of Manny, they looked like they wanted to talk in private; he nodded to show that he understood. They all walked, Manny was a bit curious to what they wanted to talk about, but he ignored it. Then they came to a stop, at the far end of the cliff, next to a convenient located church, and then they turned to face Manny.

"Mijo, were happy for you to make this decision, but there is something we would like to talk to you about." Rodolpho started.

"What is it dad?" He did want to know.

"Manny, when your children were born, we's knew that it would be your decision to have us stay and help them now and again, or if we's should leave." Grandpapi finished.

"So what you're telling me is that it's my decision to have you stay here to help me and Frida, or you have to leave forever?"

"Yes mijo, that is correct."

Manny took a few minuets to let hat he had just heard sink in. He then sighed and looked his father and grandfather square in the eyes, "I want you two around, because I know for sure, that I'll need your help every now and again. Also I do want my kids to grow up knowing what both their Grandpapi and Great-Grandpapi are like."

They both smiled at Manny's words and both gave him one big bone crushing hug. After a few seconds they let him go, "Now get your little ass over there and get yourself married!" They both yelled at him.

He smiled and ran off to take his position to the right of the podium. Manny checked his watch, and saw this it was only thirty more minuets until it's time. He looked around and saw that Angela, Charmcaster, Carmela, Jeanette, Django, Maria, his dad, and Grandpapi were all sitting down in five different rows. And just coming in now, taking a seat: were Grandmami and Carmelita Aves, a few high school and collage friends, Anita and Nikita holding Isabella and Miguel with their boyfriends Diego and Sergio in toe, his ancestors, and surprisingly the Golden Eagle Twins, El Cucharon, and El Oso also came. Then, El Tigre walked up to him smiling a proud smile.

"Thanks for being here," Manny told him.

"It's no problem Manny, I'm happy for you and Frida."

"Also, could you stand here and be my best man?" Manny asked.

"Of course Manny," He smiled a happy smile.

Then music started playing, she was coming, everyone turned their attention to end of the aisle. And walking down first was Zoe Aves, in a beautiful light pink dress, holding a bouquet of light pink roses. She mumbled, "I'm a girl who likes black and is wearing pink," under her breath. She stopped a little ways away from the right side of the podium taking the position of Frida's bridesmaid. Then Sartana came up behind the white podium. Then Frida and her father were walking down the aisle, a smile on both of their faces. Once they were up to the podium, Emiliano took his daughter's right hand and Manny's left hand and placed them on top of each other, and then he took his seat next to his wife.

Everyone took a seat, and then it began; their vows were simple, as the vows were spoken, it felt like time was flying by, and they were soon over.

"…till death do you part." Once Sartana spoke the last words, it was time for them to say the binding words.

"I do," Frida didn't realize it until then, that she was crying.

"I do," the same was for Manny.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Manny cradled his wife's face, and gently pulled it up to his face, while Frida wrapped her arms around his neck. Then soon, too soon, they parted, and they hear applause all around them then they were soon surrounded by all of their friends and families.

* * *

**Well there you all have it the end of the chapter, and I will make a sequel, I'm just throwing around ideas right now; but I still have at least two more chapters to write first ^^.  
And please review, my inbox seriously needs a reason to live T-T.  
Well later :)**


	15. The Honeymoon and a Decision

**You all though the last chapter was the end, well you were wrong. This is the last chapter for Our Time until i upload the sequel. :D  
Until then please enjoy this chapter that I worked on until it was perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Honeymoon and a Decision**

Manny and Frida were soon surrounded by their friends and families. They were being hugged all around, from Frida's parents to Manny's and his ancestors, then all of their friends; Frida's band mates, The Golden Eagle Twins, El Cucharón, and El Oso. Anita and Nikita soon came up to them, with Isabella and Miguel in their arms. Before Manny and Frida could say anything to them, they were grabbed by the Aves women, and given one huge hug. Once they were let go, and everyone was ready to see them cut the cake, Manny and Frida cut the cake carefully then they shoved their slices into the others face. Flashbulbs going off around them the whole time, Frida took her rose bouquet and threw it into the air, to be caught by Jeanette. Manny and Frida giggled at her red face, when Django nudged her arm, then what soon came after was the dancing.

Everyone moved from the cliffside to below where there was more room to dance, and so they could see too, the sun had set when the cake was cut and Frida threw her bouquet. There were flowers as far as the eye can see, they were everywhere, and it was absolutely beautiful. Manny and Frida first danced with each other, and then they were passed on to everyone there. Frida went from dancing with El Oso, Carlito, and El Cucharón, to El Tigre, Emiliano, and Rodolfo; Manny had gone from dancing with Carmelita, Carla, and Jeanette, to Maria, Angela, Carmela, and Zoe. Once the song was over, Manny and Frida were dancing with each other again, and the song that they were dancing to was their song.

"_I know we've been friends forever  
but now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
and after all this time I've opened up my eyes  
now I see you were always with me"_

"Do you remember when we first heard this song, and it became our song." Manny asked his wife, staring into her beautiful deep sapphire blue eyes, that and a certain glow to them in this lighting.

Frida looked up, smiled and stared back into her husband's eyes. "Yes, we were about fourteen when we went into that club and heard this song, if I remember correctly."

"_Could it be you and I never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
could it be you were right here beside me  
and I never knew could it be that it's true that it's you"_

Manny chuckled lightly, "More or less, I remember that beautiful plata dress that you wore." There dance was starting to slow a little bit, and all eyes were on them.

Frida giggled, "I forgot about that, you were in a nice brown tuxedo if I recall. As the song was playing and we were dancing, everyone was staring at us." They never took their eyes off the other to see that the same thing was happening again.

"_It's kinda funny you were always near  
but who would ever thought that we would end up here  
and every time I've needed you  
you've been there to pull me through  
now its clear I've been waiting for you"_

"And as we listened and danced to the song staring into the other's eyes, not wanting to look away." Manny began.

"_Could it be you and I never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
could it be you were right here beside me  
and I never knew could it be that it's true that it's you"_

"We soon had leaned into each other, slowly getting closer and closer to the other's lips." Frida continued.

"_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in you eyes ohh that it's real and it's true  
and it's just me and you  
could it be that its true that its you"_

"Felling each our breath on the each others skin, and soon our lips met and we shared a kiss." They finished together, soon pulling into a deep kiss once again.

"_Could it be you and I never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
could it be you were right here beside me  
and I never knew could it be that its true that its you  
could it be that it's true that its you"_

And then, just like before when they had parted from their kiss, everyone started clapping, happy to see such a beautiful moment. They turned to face everyone, smiled, then Anita and Nikita came up to them. They handed to them Isabella and Miguel.

"It's time you two get going; the plane won't wait for you two." They alternated every other word as they spoke to Manny and Frida. They nodded; Frida handed Miguel to Manny and they both rushed towards the car, everyone had made and aisle for them. They stopped for a moment; Manny had kissed Frida one more time and then there were applause, before they rushed to the car and the rice storm began. Frida had caught some of the ricochets off of Manny's back, and none had hit either Isabella or Miguel. They had soon made it to the car; it was decorated with white, pink, and red roses that were trailing the streamers length. Manny opened the door for Frida, his back blocking the raining rice, he handed to her Isabella and Miguel. He then ran to the other side of the car, opened the door, and drove off. Once they were at the outskirts of the city, they stopped, and placed Isabella and Miguel in their car seats, and started off towards the coastline. They were going to take a boat instead of a plane to get to their honeymoon destination. Two hours had passed, and they had reached the coast line. Manny and Frida got out and took Isabella and Miguel out of their car seats, and made their way to the docks. They made it to the docks in no time at all, and they found the boat that they were going to take. Manny helped Frida get aboard the medium sized vessel, he then handed her Isabella, untied the boat from the dock, and jumped in himself. Frida went below, holding Isabella and Miguel, to keep them safe. Manny started the boat, while Frida was taking the kids below, as the engine roared to life Manny steadily made his way away from the docks and out into the open sea. Once they were far enough away, Manny had pushed a button, and the boat was speeding out into the unknown waters.

After what had seemed like hours of being out in the open sea, they had reached their destination, Jamaica, Negril Jamaica to be exact. The sun had risen, Frida and the kids were asleep, and Manny had slowed the boat down as they neared a dock. Manny slowly got up and out of the boat, being careful not to wake Frida and the kids. He tied the boat off, walked into town, and went to the hotel that they would be staying at, but not before leaving a note behind to let Frida know where he would be. Manny had walked for what had seemed like forever, before he found his destination, the Moon Dance hotel. This hotel is completely beautiful, Manny was in awe at how beautiful it was, but he didn't let himself get to drawn in to the beauty, not until Frida was to wake up. He walked up to the front desk, the manager looked at him once, then a second time, and his eyes became wide with shock. He was a tall lean man, with black hair, he was wearing a sky blue button down shirt, and he also had on a pair of shorts. He had come around from behind the desk, and promptly shook hands with Manny.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Rivera." He said Manny's name as if he was meeting a famous hero. "My name is Hosea."

"It's nice to meet you too Hosea, and please call me Manny." Manny was happy to meet him, even though he was majorly creped out.

"Of course Manny, so where is the misses?" Hosea asked, wanting to meet his wife.

Manny chuckled, "She sleeping back on the boat, I only came in to get the keys and to know where our room is."

His smile didn't fade, "Of course," He went back to his desk for a moment, and grabbed a set of keys. "Here you go Manny; your room number is 201." Hosea handed the two keys o Manny.

"Thanks, I'd better go and get mi amore." Manny said as he walked back towards the docks.

"Okay, have a good day Manny." Hosea waved to Manny as he walked away.

* * *

One hour Earlier……………………………………………………………

* * *

Frida woke up an hour after Manny left. She looked down and saw that the kids were still asleep. She laid them down carefully on the couch, getting up to find Manny. Then she found the note that he left for her, it read:  
"Mi amore, gone into town, keep an eye on the kids until I get back. Love Manny."

Frida smiled at this, and before she knew it, the babies had woken up. Isabella was hungry, and Miguel wanted to be held, Frida went to the cabinet and grabbed a milk bottle, and she heated it until it was warm. When it was ready, she fed Isabella, and the she held Miguel. Things were going smoothly so far, but all too soon they were crying again. Fortunately enough for Frida, she and Manny had bought some pacifiers before they left Miracle City. She found the baby bag right where they had left it, behind the small couch that she fell asleep on. She opened it up and found the two pacifiers; she gave them to Isabella and Miguel, and they soon were quiet. Frida breathed a sight of relief, as she held them; she sat on the couch and patiently waited for her husband to return. Surprisingly the time seemed to somehow passed by quickly to Frida, because before she knew it Manny had returned and with their hotel keys. His smiled had warmed Frida's heart, He took Isabella from her, happy enough to carry her, and he grabbed the baby bag. Frida smiled, she stood up, and walked with her husband off the boat, but unexpectedly Isabella had fallen into the water! Manny and Frida gasped, Manny dropped the baby bag, as he had dove head first into the water to retrieve his daughter. As he entered the water he could feel the salt on his lips, it was hard for him to see, so he transformed into El Tigre, and things had become much clearer. He could see his daughter a few feet below him, her eyes were half lidded she was ready to possible end it, but he wouldn't let her! She swam down to her as fast as he could and he was fortunate enough that he had made it to her just in time, he pulled her up to the deck, where Frida was waiting a look of pure terror on her face, she was frightened, frightened to lose her daughter. She didn't look to good, but she was still breathing, and that was just one hell of a Miracle. Manny and Frida both sighed in relief to see that she was still okay. She opened her eyes slowly, she looked around her in confusion almost, but when she saw Manny, she looked like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't yet, and she had a scared look on her face. Manny got up on the dock, he was still wet, but he didn't care, he picked up his daughter, he hugged her closely and whispered into her ear, "Its okay mija, everything will be alright." He didn't care if she didn't understand what he was saying, all that mattered what that she was okay. They stayed like that for about a good five minuets, until Manny got up and grabbed the baby bag, and they walked off towards the hotel. They were fortunately there in no time, as Manny waked in, he realized that he was still dressed as El Tigre, he looked as Isabella and she had fallen asleep on their way to the hotel. He spun his belt buckle, and he transformed back into his normal self. He turned to Frida, and he saw that Miguel was asleep too like Isabella. As they walked in, Hosea the manager saw them come in, but he didn't say anything, he saw the serious looks on their faces when they were approaching. When they had made it to their room, Manny opened the door and when they entered it was a very beautiful bedroom. Manny placed the baby bag next to the very large bed, the bedspread was beautiful, it was a lovely shade of blue, and the walls were a light tan color. Frida took Isabella from Manny, as he took out the baby cribs; they had somehow packed into the baby bag.

Once they were out, Frida placed Isabella and Miguel in their cribs, and tucked them in. Once that was done, Frida was looking for Manny, and she saw him out on the balcony, staring out at the hotels many beauties. She could tell that he was trying to take his mind off of what had just happened to their daughter. Frida walked up behind him, and she hugged him.

"Mi amore I'm worried about them what if when they're older and this kind of thing happens again and were aren't there to help them?" Frida's voice was full of worry, and Manny was worried about them too.

"I know mi amore; I'm worried about them too, but for now let's keep their family heritage a secret. Until they are ready, we won't breathe a word about who they are, or what they are supposed to be." Frida could tell that he was serious, and she agreed with him, until their children were ready they were not allowed to know about their family.

So it was decided that day, Manny and Frida would not tell their children who they were until the time was right. And until that day, Isabella and Miguel would be kept in the dark.

THE END… OR IS IT?

* * *

**Here it is, the end of my first El Tigre fanfic, I hope all of you who read it liked it.  
Unitl the seqel please review, My inbox really needs a reason to live. :D**


End file.
